True Star
by missaheartbeat
Summary: CHANGED PENNAME BY TWILIGHTFREAK AH, Breaking up with Jacob was the best thing Bella could do. He was overprotective, an ass and had just lost her job, for her. Edward on the the other hand had a great job, but an ex to work with amongst other distracion
1. Breakups

**A few noted to start off, firstly this fanfic is in ENGLAND, sorry guys im english and would be easiest for me (locations, language etc.) also, they (other fanfics) are usually set in america, so I fancied a change and to show of the greatness of england. Lol. **

**I'm nicking the name of the story, from another work in progress, which isn't really going anywhere. So it really isn't that inventive, but I am thinking of working the name into the story somehow.**

**Watch out for different points of view as well, im not sure where exactly this story is going its just a work in progress, but I do wan to know what you guys think, give me some ideas or something.**

**Twilight etc. belong to the wonderful Stephenie meyer, who rocks!**

**((EDIT:I have re-written, this chapter. I still has the same story line and everything. I have just added more thoughts and a few extras)**

Breakups

Bella

"Jacob, your the biggest fucking...arsehole, I have met in my life, I cant believe you, you did not have to do that to the poor guy." I was at my door, trying to open the my stupid stiff door, that Alice must have locked.

"oh, come on baby. What should I have done, he was about to _have _you there, if I hadn't turned up," he replied stood at the bottom of my steps.

"I was working, I think that would be a bit hard, especially with a tray of glasses in my hand. You always react like that, when will you wake up?" Finally the door opened and I stumbled in, Jacob skipped up the stairs, grabbed my hand and was about to pull me up the stairs, (expecting he could change my mind easily) but I wasn't budging.

"Just forget about it, okay? He won't bother us again, now can we just go up stairs, to your room and..."

"No," I cut him off. "I have had it with you, I've lost my job because of you, When will you stop getting so overprotective, that wasn't the first time." I ripped my hand out of his. "I...I've had it with you."

"Bella, you don't mean that," He countered, and tried to take me in his arms.

"Yes, I think she does, I'm sick of hearing about your shit as well," Alice shouted bursting out of the living room, "the amount of times she comes home from work or a night out, having a shit night because, you've screwed it up is... unbelievable. I would have ditched you well before now."

Jacob looked down at me, "Is that how you feel? Do you really hate me that much? How can I make this work?" He was trying to make this work, what the hell was I thinking he is a creep and a slimball and many other words.

"I really don't think you can do anything. Yes, that is exactly how I feel, you annoy the hell out of me. Your clingy, too over protective and now I have lost my job because you and your frigging temper." Did that even make sense.? "We've been together for way too long, I need a change, you need a change. For the past couple of months, I just feel like I have been 'your rag-doll', you pull me around, show me off and then when someone comes to talk to me, you knock them out cold. Grow up, and face the facts Jacob!"

"So, what are you saying last night, wasn't good?" he said looking confused and annoyed. Alice sighed heavily, while leaning on the living room window frame, I could tell she just wanted him out of the house.

"No it wasn't good, now when you touch me I feel like I'm a possession, something you own and no-one else. Your predictable in bed with a one-track mind and have a bad temper in life. I'm breaking up with you Jacob, and it feels good already." I replied.

He pushed passed me to the door (which was still open, blowing in a cold October breeze), and turned back to me, with a smirk on his face, "You weren't any good either, I've had better!"

"Jacob, we have been together since you were 16, for 4 years. You were a virgin" It kinda hit me then, the dirty slimball, had be going behind my back.

"You may have been the first, but about a year ago things began to dwindle a bit. So I decide to stretch my legs, or should I say...." I cut him off again, I wasn't having him in my house any longer.

"Right, that is it, get the fuck out of my house." I pushed him out of the door, and shoved him down the steps, with all my strength. He was just picking himself of my path, when I shouted, "If I ever see your face again, I will castrate you, gouge out your eyeballs and feed you to my cousins, because a soon as they hear about you. They will do more damage, then you ever thought could happen to you. Is that clear?" I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer back, so I slammed the door shut. _Oh my god_, I leaned against the door, slid to the floor and sighed with relief.

I just dumped my arsehole of a boyfriend! Wow, what a feeling! I haven't felt this happy, the satisfaction in a while.

I glanced up at my friend, who pulled herself from the doorway, grabbed my hand and pulled me up in to a big hug. "How does it feel?" She asked after what felt like...hours.

"weird... amazing...wow," I pulled away and smiled. "I'm sorry, I spoiled your night in."

"It doesn't matter, its 9 in the evening, we still have Pizza left and haven't started the film yet." She replied smiling.

What not halfway through the film what had, Alice been up to and when she said we who did she mean because Rose was in the south of France for the week, with her boyfriend, Emmett.

"Okay, who are you hiding from me?" I asked taking my coat off, putting it on the hook and walking into the living room.

There before me sprawled out on the sofa, was Jasper, Emmett's neighbour. I had only met him once or twice at a couple of Emmett's random parties, if I took Jacob to the party, I swear Jasper would never be in this room, right now. He wasn't really my type to be exact, he obviously worked out...a lot with emmett. Jasper had golden hair, intense green eyes, he sat on our leather sofa in dark jeans, a black shirt, his shoes were under the coffee table, he had obviously been making himself comfortable.

"What can I say Bella, I never thought you had it in you. That was the best break up I've heard in my life!" Jasper exclaimed, like it had taken his breathe away.

"What can_ I_ say, I never thought I would have an audience for my one of the happiest moments in my life or that I would see anyone other than Alice in my living room, tonight. How come your not at work?" I asked plopping into the chair behind me. Alice practically bounced into the space next to Jasper.

"Ah, Emmett's brother lives with him at the moment and travels to university most days, so he's working tonight. So I get to have more nights off, to relax." he said playfully, while messing Alice's hair.

-------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo---------

After an hour chatting with Jasper, I could see Alice was giving me some eye signal, which usually meant, 'get out of here'. I smiled to myself, pulled myself up out of the seat and grabbed my glass of wine.

"Well you two, I am going for a long hot bath, and then I am off to bed. Today, has been too long and I am knackered. I will see you in the morning, Alice and you Jasper, I will see you erm, sometime I guess."

"Night Bella," They chorused together.

They were too weird for their own good, had this been the first time Jasper had been over or had them to met up before?

I closed the door behind me and started to climb the stairs with care, it would be my luck to trip with a glass of fine wine in my hand. At the last step, I heard a giggle escape from Alice in the living room, and rolled my eyes.

Despite the fact that three of use lived in the house we had a lot of space between us, mainly because the attic had been converted before we moved in, which I quickly dibbed first, as my to friend were arguing over the other two bedrooms. Another plus was that I got my own bathroom, something, Rose wouldn't speak to me about for a week. I flicked on my lights, as I walked up into the room, found a towel in my closet and set my glass on the floor next to the tub. I flicked on my mp3 player on to, Dido, something relaxingish, while filling up the tub with hot water. The tub filled up quickly and I stripped off and climbed, grabbing my glass and taking a long sip.

So, the scumbag had cheated on me, where did he find the time? The guy confused me and now in reality, I was glad of my decision an hour ago. I think it had been on mind for a while, but I was waiting for a reason, to follow through.

So, forward on with my life, this is me, Bella Swan. I am 21 years old and in my third year of study (accounting and finance) at my local university, (university of teesside). I will admit I was put off at first, with the area and everything. But, starting my third year I am loving it. I am currently on a years placement at a large accountants, in town, but I am waitressing, as a side job, my placement doesn't pay much as I wanted but, the organisation was one of the best in the area. So, I needed extra money to keep me going.

I live with my two best mates, Alice and Rosalie. I shared a kitchen and bathroom with Alice, in the first year of studies and then while we were looking for an house, or apartment, we randomly found Rose, she's a year older than us. I initially found her, I was looking on the internet in the business computers looking for a house and she was next to me, I thought I was next to a human blonde bimbo barbie. But, no, she was top of the class in business management and also looking for somewhere to move. I found this amazing house and started to text Alice, and she looked over and commented on the house, we are living in currently. After, many nights out together, we bought the house and now lived in it. Okay, I cut out some of the boring parts, of the story, but still, we were pretty lucky to find her.

Now, though she was in France with Emmett, her boyfriend, who was part personal trainer/part pint puller with Jasper. Rose got a enrolled in a gym (not long after we moved in) went everyday and we couldn't really understand. We followed her one day, sounds childish, I know, but we had to find out. There she was not even working out, just stood on the treadmill, not breaking out in a sweat, so when she got back home we confronted her.

Oh, sometimes my life is just a huge musical, other times its a huge fuck up.

-------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo---------

Edward

"Thanks son, for coming in tonight, I've missed you around here. There's only so much Jasper and Emmett can do with the Newbies." I heard as soon as I walked through the door.

"It's fine, Dad. I've missed you and mum, and I'm going to need the money, because I don't think I'm going to last long living with Emmett. I had to tidy up last night, he left it in such a mess. So are we busy tonight?" What I stupid question. I walked up and around the bar to find Carlisle, stocking the fridges with Bulmers. I looked into the booking book, what a list.

"When aren't we, I'm finding it really hard to find anyone that, can be bothered to work as hard as you three do. Even waitresses are hard to find. Esme might start tearing her hair out in the kitchen soon."

"It can't be that bad?" He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"EDWARD, wow your back, why didn't you call me, we could have met up sometime?" the voice echoed from my darkest nightmares. I turned slowly on my feet, to a girl who was inches away from my own body.

"Jessica, I didn't know you worked here," I plastered a fake smile to my face.

"Yeah, sure I'm started last night, so maybe we can get to know each other more after work?" She winked at me and turned with her hips swaying to the kitchen. I waited until the door had closed.

"Carlisle, have you lost your mind?"

"I think so, sorry, I had no other options." He stood up and then whispered, "She practically threw herself at me and jasper last night when the last one quit, we had 3 parties in and the poor girl couldn't hack it. You find someone else and I will gladly replace her, she grating on my nerves already." He winked at me.

As much as I loved my dad, sometime he made the stupidest mistakes. Liquid Dreams was I good decision, Dad went part time as a doctor and bought the bar a couple of years ago. We kept everything, the same except just made the business boom even more. We really don't know what happened to make it so popular.

However, right now, the thing just walked up to me was one of the worst decisions. Jessica was my ex from high school, nothing really happened between us, she wished more did happen. Emmett, always took the piss out of me because, she really was the school bitch.

Welcome to my world, Emmett's little brother, Edward for life. Membership number, 1. I'm 20 years old and nearly half way through my 5 year degree at Northumbria University, in medical sciences, basically I'm following what Carlisle does for part-time job. For the past 2 years, I've lived at university, with my friends and enemies, but now I'm going to start travelling, for the days I am at university. Its cheaper for me because I'm not there as much and now I can go back to work for my parents.

**So, I have redone this chapter. Let me know what you think if your one of my regulars. Is it better, I have changed a few thing round a little hope you like it. I think I have added like at least 500 more words.**

**Also the courses I used are real, I just changed them a little. Edwards real course for instance includes 2 years in new york, but I really couldnt bring myself to send him over there. Northumbria uni is far enough.**


	2. A New Start

**Okay, I will admit it I have changed the perspective of this chapter. I was going to start with Bella. But I think Alice would be more... interesting. I also want to tell you guys that the next couple of weeks are going to be a bit busy for the next couple of weeks, so I urge you to read stories from my favourite authors, and especially 2 stories in my fav stories (boycotts and barflies, I can actually remember the name of the other one.) ooops.**

**I also want to warn you that, I generally swear a lot so the same might happen here. So if you don't like swear words, I advise you not to carry on.**

**A New Start**

Alice

hhmmm, what an amazing dream. Maybe that could happen in the future with me and jasper. After, last night I think it would be more probable. After Bella left the room, Jasper kissed me full on the lips. I totally wasn't expecting it. Yes, I suppose it was quick but still amazing, intense, just thinking of it now as a lay in bed just made me feel all gooey.

Then he told me, 'Alice you are an amazing friend, Bella's really lucky to have you. I am genuinely happy that you asked me over tonight.' Oh my god, Alice say something, say something and what the hell did I say, I laughed first, (for some strange reason) 'Thanks Jazz, you can come over anytime you want.' and then smiled sweetly. Oh come on Alice, you could have done better than that, one side of my head said. (You know the stupid annoying one with horns.) Then the other side said, 'awww, s-weet Alice'. Urgh, what the hell did I say, what a dipstick.

I lay here, staring at the my window, clouded with condensation, which only meant one thing, it was freaking cold everywhere. Damn, this english weather. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7.30am was that early to go an wake up Bella? Hmm, yeah, a little too late. She would kill me. Maybe another half hour, then I could get a shower, get dressed and go and wake the lazy bones up. I flicked my tv, onto the news and weather. Oh great, its going to get colder and wetter.

50 minutes later, I crept up Bella stairs.

I had to admit, Bella sleeping in the attic room had its pluses. Firstly, she had so much more wardrobe space, when we moved her, I made sure she had loads of wardrobe space. Currently, she used a third of the space, seriously I think we might have to go shopping today. I loved styling Bella, some days she would flatly refuse and then most days she would refuse, then I would give her my puppy dog eyes, and she would give in. What fun. Another was the fact that, she didn't really have a door (really annoying when you just wanted to get some sleep, and Bella obviously didn't.), just some steep stairs, so it made creeping up to her room really easy. She also had the biggest bath in our house, so we had to be really nice to her, like grovelling, and she would let us have a long hot bath.

I grabbed a pillow from the floor, which she must have thrown in frustration, about something. Stood over her, while there I did think to myself that if someone came up the stairs at that moment they would probably think I was going to suffocate her. Nope don't think so, it wouldn't be that hard I don't think, once Bella was asleep, she was asleep, although she did tend to talk in her sleep. At university, on the night we moved into our flat sharing a bathroom and kitchen, she fell asleep on the kitchen counter, while I was struggling to keep awake chatting to my other flatmates. She just said, 'I think, I'm going to like it here,' I turned over to face her, and was about to say, me too. But through my eyes closing, a could tell she was fast asleep, what a nutter.

Okay, quit the rubbish. I lifted the pillow, over my head, brought it back over my head and slammed it into Bella's face, and repeated for a few times.

"Ow, what the fuck are you doing that for." She scrunched her eyes up and the suddenly opened the and stared at me with piercing eyes.

"Bella, come on girl. Wake up, I have tonnes planned for today and tonight." I jumped on her bed, crossed my legs and started twiddling my thumbs.

"Why, do you have so much energy, at this time in the morning,' she glanced round at her clock and then pulled her covers over her head, then mumbled, "great."

Oh, she was going to be so difficult today I could tell, I jumped back of her bed. Grabbed the top of the covers, and pulled it off as fast as I could. There Bella laid in a ball, in a vest top, shorts and some socks, now shivering.

"Arrgh, Alice, do you realise how cold it is in here?"

"Yes, I do now come on get up and put some clothes on. Warm, but casual."

She got up of the bed and started rummaging through her wardrobe, and pulled out some jeans, that I knew, she had owned since the start of university. I rolled my eyes, "Nope, I think a bit more smarter." She glanced at me, raised her eyebrows and gave in. Success was sweet.

------------------------xoxoxoxoxox-------------------

Ten minutes later, Bella was in the kitchen in, what I would describe as more acceptable clothes for shopping, even though she still didn't know what was happening today. She was making pancakes, a usual Saturday morning ritual, Rose would usually be here making them as, we hardly ever saw her any other time, so we would usually catch up on stuff. But she was still away with Emmett, so Bella was cooking, which is much safer than when I cooked.

"Sooo, any thoughts on what happened last night?" Bella hadn't said a think about the topic since she got up and I was kind of a little worried some how.

"Yeah, what happened between you and Jasper, after I left, " she asked while flipping a pancake in the air.

"That's not what I meant," damn you Bella Swan.

"I know, but answer me yours and then I'll give you the low-down." She took the pan of the heat, and sat down in front of me, setting a plate in front of us both with a mountain of pancakes., we both started to tuck in, Bella sighed, "I think I did too many. Continue"

"Nothing really," I tried to keep a straight face, but it was no use.

"Whatever, you couldn't stop bouncing in my room, fifteen minutes ago. Now spill, or I'll ask him myself."

"Right, erm you left us and... he kissed me and said that I was an amazing friend..... and I said, come over any time you want. I cant believe, I said that I could have said something more adventurous or flirty, but no my mind went blank, I was staring at him, he was waiting for me and that's what popped into my head. So, then we carried on with the film, and then he left.

"and?"

"How do you know there is more," how did she know there was more. Bella shrugged and egged me on for more information.

"He invited us out for a drink tonight, he's working but he said that he would buy us both a drink and in return, we could entertain him. Apparently, the waitresses are ditsy and incapable to hold a conversation unless its about hair or make-up. So, today, I have decided we are going shopping, to Middlesbrough, more shops and choice. Especially, now your single. Your turn." I replied.

"Firstly, I want I break from guys for a while. Believe me Jacob, was so clingy and protective, I just want to feel free and single. Don't worry, still like guys, but taking myself off the market, for a few weeks." She put her fork down and lent back on the back of the stool.

"So, I was clearing a table full of army officers, they'd just come back from the middle east, and were celebrating. Jacob was at the bar, in view and on of the guys started asking me what I was doing tonight, the next thing I knew Jacob was at my side, telling the guy to back off. Then the officer stood and said, 'I'm sure she can speak for herself,' Jacob pushed me to the side, stepped right up to him and sneered, 'No, she cant, not when she's with me.' Then I put my self between him and the officer and was like, 'Jacob, I can speak for myself, just leave it,' Jacob just said, 'No Bella', pushed me to the side and started punching him, the other lads didn't have a clue what to do and started pulling the officer away and the Tim came over to investigate. He was like, 'Jacob, your welcome to come and have a drink until Bella, has finished but you can't just jump on each one that talks to her or I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave. I'm sorry Bella.'. Jacob, was such a idiot, I still can't believe what Jacob said next. Arggh. 'So, Jacob walks up to me and pulls me by the arm and say to Tim, 'Well if that's how you feel, me and Bella, will go somewhere else. This place is screwed.' Then Tim, turns round, I swear he was going to hit Jacob, I wish he did, but he says, 'If you walk away Bella, you lose your job?' I didn't even get a chance to say anything, because Jacob was dragging me out. Then on the way home, well I sat there and didn't say anything. You heard everything else." She looked up to see my reaction, her eyes were glistening, like she could cry. My mouth was halfway open in shock.

"What a prick."

"Who?" Bella asked, while humping of the stool, grabbing the plate and our cutlery, she was trying to busy herself.

"Both, well Jacob. I can kind of see where Tim is coming from. All the times I've been in there, when Jacob was an ass. He has lost a lot of customers because of him."

"Hmm, anyway. I'm having a break, from guys and work. I have my uni loan, so I don't necessarily have to work, but I'm just going to see where things go. When does Rose come back? I'm starting to miss her a little, even though we didn't see her much anyway."

"Erm, tomorrow night I think. She's missed out on a lot hasn't she?" I sat contemplating for a moment, until Bella sat back down in front of me, looking bored and impatient. I jumped of the seat this time and ran upstairs to my room, "Well come on we can't be sat here, all day. Get your bag, and lets go."

"Um, okay."

I could already tell, Bella wasn't looking forward to it, but she was going, to make a clean break. Get away from her Jacob life and find a new one literally. With Jacob, practically controlling her old life, she would have to find a new way to spend the time. Personally, I think Bella would be spending a lot more time with me now, and I was looking forward to that. With Rose getting more serious with Emmett, and I was going to take advantage of the new Bella.

Jasper

"Afternoon, Jasper. Nice to see that you have made it tonight." Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny, Eddie. Someone had a small date last night, and kind of witnessed one of the best break-ups ever. Honestly, man you should have seen it, Bella, was on fire." I replied, stepping behind the bar, we hadn't opened yet so we had time to catch up on a couple of things..

"So, you had a date, while I worked with an over-excited ex of mine. You owe me a lot, she would have followed me home, if she got the chance. Who's Bella, anyway? She sounds nice, maybe too nice for you and were you part of the break up or what?"

"Wait, I forgot. You have been away at university for too long. You have missed quite a bit. So, you know that Emmett has taken Rose on holiday, somewhere in the south of France. Well, when Rose isn't attached to Emmett, she would probably be with her housemate's, Alice and Bella. I met them both at one of Emmett's parties, but last night I was at their house with Alice. They live in a pretty good street for the three of them. So me and Alice were watching, Into The Blue, and Alice hears all this shouting, from outside tells me to stay, where I was and goes out into the hall. Where, Bella was trying to break up with her boyfriend, who was basically a sex-crazed, over-protective maniac from what I heard last night. Alice starts shouting at him and tells him where to go, and after a few more slagging matches and way too much information, Bella kicks him out."

"So no, I was with Alice, Bella was at work, but come home early because she lost her job after what her ex said, now Bella is totally single. But, I have a feeling that she is going to be off men for a while. So, you might have to wait your turn."

"Hey, I don't even know the girl, I might not even like her. I might like Jessica, more and that is saying something. Wait, until she sees you." Edward laughed quietly to himself and went back to stocking the fridges.

"Bella's is the kinda of girl no-one can hate, she is innocent and funny. You don't have to wait that long for Alice and Bella, I invited them here tonight, I thought the two of them would be up for a night of partying, especially now Bella is free from the jerk."

Edward closed the door to the fridge and stood up, "Whatever Jazz, so are you ready for tonight?"

"What's the worst that could happen, Jess could take me off to the toilets, at the busiest time of the night." I laughed to myself, none of the waitresses or kitchen staff had ventured out of the kitchen yet. Carlisle must have mentioned something.

"Oh, your a bit of a comedian tonight, aren't you. That's not what I meant, but I'm sure we'll see soon enough," Edward nodded towards Carlisle was stood at the door, unlocked and a small crowd of customers started to flow in.

**Yeah, maybe they wont see each other this chapter, hope you liked it. Please vote in my poll on my profile, and thanks to my first reviewer, you know who you are. I'm going to start on the nest chapter maybe tonight, so look out for it. **

**Oh, and check out my profile because I'm adding a few notes, about this story.**

**[[[This chapter has now been edited, and I do realise that I have skipped to far like last time, it would just confuse me if I changed it]]**

**Adios.**


	3. Just My Luck

**All twilight names etc. belong to stephenie meyer and shop names etc. belong to the shops (lol) not me.**

**Just wanted to smooth, a few things out....**

**I have read a lot of twilight fan-fictions lately, and a lot of them, by the end of the first or second chapter edward and bella have already fallen in love. It kinda annoy me when this happens, because then the story is basically finished and spoils it abit. I think anyway, and I'm not one to hate all the erotic things going on in the stories, but I do like a good beginning. So in True Star, I want things to go a bit slower, so I apologise if some of you hate what happens in the coming chapters. But I promise a good ending.**

**The girls side and the boys side don't know each other from school, college or universtiy. Well emmett and rose maybe, because they are close to something. But other than that everyone is getting to know each other. Also, you may not have noticed but this story is totally human, its probably easier, I think seen I'm human. But the characters, will have their usual traits.**

**Please vote in my poll, on my profile.**

**Oh and you know in summaries people have OOC, AH (well I know that one) and many others. Can someone give me an overview of them, they are way to complicated for me to decifer. **

**Finally, I love reviews, yeah this story is my idea, but I would love your suggestions, comments and praise. * hint * (also, does any one know any stories like boycotts and barflies, I love that story. Does anyone know any others?) Who doesn't like reviews?**

Just My Luck

Bella

"Seriously, Alice. Don't you think I have enough pants and bras after last month shopping outing? I haven't even worn half of them!" I asked as we came out of TopShop and she made a beeline to La Senza.

"Nope, but I wasn't going in here, just for you. If your that tired go and sit over in Starbucks," pointing over to an unusually quiet starbucks, at the other side of the street, "I'll be in a few minutes. But, don't worry I will still buy you something in here," She said with a devious smile.

"Whatever, just not leather bras, thongs or any other stringy weird perverted things. You know what I mean." I would die if she bought any of them.

"I thought you were turning over a new leaf."

"Yeah, not that new though, no-one will get to see my underwear for a while, so it doesn't really matter."

"Exactly." She replied walking of in the opposite direction.

"Alice." I warned her, I knew she heard me, as she nodded slightly.

I wondered over to Starbucks, hauling my bags over with me. Oh my god, I cannot wait for a caramel hot chocolate, I thought as I got to the counter and ordered one. I paid with the some lose change which I found in the pocket of my coat, as I couldn't be bothered to find my purse in my bag. While my hot chocolate was being made, I turned round looking for a comfy sofa, when BAM. I ended up walking into some guy, with a coffee in his hand. A pretty amazing, hot guy, I had to admit, even if I was off guys and he had just thrown coffee down me.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz. Owww," I moaned a little.

"Erm, its fine I wasn't looking where I was going and now my coffee is all down your... erm... front." The poor guy apologised while staring at half of his coffee down the front of my chest, this was just my luck.

"Oh, I'll buy you a new one. I just need to put my bags down," and sort out my chest which was starting to itch. I started looking around for my chosen destination.

"No, its fine, I'm in a rush, I have to get to work. But I still have half of my coffee, so no worries." He apologised once again and rushed out the door. Leaving me dripping with coffee, to see Jacob walking past the window, with his arm round some slapper. I quickly turned to face the opposite direction, so that he wouldn't see me.

"Did you see Jacob, with his new piece of meat. Urgh," Alice asked coming up behind me.

"Hmmm," I replied while turning round to face her, not taking in what she had just said.

"Ouch, but it looks like something saw you, I leave you for a couple of minutes," She exclaimed shaking her head and then biting her lip. "Erm, here take this," handing me one of her newly acquired La Senza bags, "take the bag with that cute vest top and go change in the toilets, you look like a disaster. Give me your other bags and I will find us a seat." I gave Alice all my remaining bags, and carefully walked to the toilets, I didn't want to be involved in another disaster.

----------xoxoxoxox------------

Ten minutes late and a much cleaner me, I was sat safely sat down, with my hot chocolate in my hand. My coffee stained shirt and bra were sat in one of my bags, waiting for me to take them home.

"I cannot believe Jacob, already has a new slut." Alice exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Are you saying that I was his old one?" I replied looking shocked.

"No, you know what I mean, How has he got a tag-a-long, this easily?"

"I can answer that one easily, she is obviously his bit on the side. Despite, the fact whenever I was out or at work he was attached to me. He still managed to have something extra. I wonder if she ever knew anything of me?" Alice looked up at me almost surprised.

"Shit, you've thought about this haven't you?"

"What did you think I was doing in my bath last night? Nope, don't answer that question, I don't want to know your ideas."

"So, you still up for tonight." Alice after a moment of silence.

"Yes, definitely. This weeks...erm...troubles, just make me even more ready. I'm just waiting to actually bump in with the new slut and Jacob, and it will make my week. I absolutely can't wait to get really drunk, doesn't sound like me, but hard times require me to let my hair down." I really don't think Alice, believed what I was saying because she replied.

"Are you sure, I mean. It really does not sound like you." Alice smiled. "I think you should by that gorgeous jade dress from New Look," Alice replied excitedly.

"I think this time you might be right." I had to agree with her this time.

"Bella, you don't realise it yet. But, I'm nearly always right. Come on lets go and get the dress." She was picking my bags up for me and was nearly pushing me out the door.

Luckily, New Look was a short walk from Starbucks and once I had bought the dress, with nearly all my money, Alice was dragging me out of the store again.

"Where next then, Bella?" Alice asked, after reaching the street.

"Haven't really thought about it, I've got enough clothes, make-up and everything else, if you ask me. But you will have other thoughts, no doubt Alice?"

"I do as a matter of fact, how about we go and get our nails done, the full works." She asked excitedly, not much could keep Alice away from getting her nails done. Not even a skint Bella, if I said, I had no money, she would pay for me.

"yeah, fine whatever," I replied back shrugging my shoulders, her mind was pretty much made up.

"All right then, lets go," frog-marching us to New York Nails. We walked into the salon, on were directed to a seats next to each other in front of a nail technician. Halfway, through our treatments, the door open and close. Someone, sat in the seat next to me and chatted to the technician before she started the work. I recognised the females voice next to me, so I decided to turn around.

"Bella, I never expected to see you here?"I had turned round to Angela Weber, one of my school friends, I hadn't seen her in over four years and I don't think she was as surprised as I was. If my technician, had not got a firm grip on my left hand I would have given her a hug.

"Oh my God Ang, I haven't seen you in ages. How was uni, are you and Ben still together. Argh, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Bella. Uni was really good, I got a job out of it in the end. Me and Ben are... engaged. She waggled her free hand at me with a ring on her finger. Alice leaned in front of me, and grabbed her hand, completely oblivious to me and my technician.

"Angela, that ring is amazing. You and Ben were so sweet together in school, even Rosalie remembers you two together and she's a year older than me and Bella. You two will have been together for longer than Rose and Emmett have haven't you?" Alice was now shocked, which was quite unusual.

"Yeah, over five years, I love him to bits. He is just amazing."

The conversation carried on for at least another quarter of an hour, I would add in at specific points but, I felt like I was in a constant daydream.

Then it hit me like, a punch in the gut, "I heard someone that someone was going out with Jacob Black, hows that going?" Piss, I woke up from my daydream

"Its not, I broke up with him last night," I said abruptly.

"Just don't go there Ang. We both realised last night, what an arse he really was, Bella's currently turning over a new leaf, letting her hair down tonight. Do you wanna join us, double celebration?" Alice rescued me, thank god.

I picked up at that, I really could not wait till tonight, freedom, while going out. Although, I did have to find a new job for this year, before I start my full-time job in the new year. "Yeah, that is a great idea, Alice. Celebrate, new starts. You and Ben getting married, and me starting over again. And before you ask, I'm off guys for a few weeks, I need a rest. So no fixing me up with anyone, or double dates."

"Cool guys, I will meet you somewhere tonight," I think Angela was a little excited with the invitation, if her technician had not had a good grip she would have clapped her hands together. By now our technicians where finished and just giving us a few minutes to finish our reunion.

While Alice paid up for our nails, what I great friend. I swapped numbers with Angela, so she could call one of us, to find out where we were tonight, because I think Alice was planning to go around a few places before hitting Liquid Lust, (which sounded like a strip club to me, but in fact was half restaurant, half bar) where Jasper worked. We thanked the staff, left Angela get her nails finished and headed to where Alice's car was parked. When Alice suddenly pulled me into Primark again.

"Alice, what are we doing in here again?" I asked, something suspicious was going on. We had walked into the middle of the store by now, and Alice was turning around now looking back into the shopping centre street.

"I though I saw someone, who I don't really want to see. But, I think they have gone now." We walked back out of the store and thats when I saw who Alice was obviously trying to avoid. There she was the girl, who was with Jacob, earlier on. I recognised her as well, but couldn't put a name on her. She walking around the sports shop opposite, looking bored and looking down at some football shirts next to her, he was obviously quite near to her. Alice knew that I had seen her, was pulling me to the stairs to the car park.

"You can't protect me all the time Alice, I'm going to see the both of them together sooner or later," I hissed at her.

"I know that but, I would rather it be later. Later, than the day after, the break-up, I noticed what happened in N.Y.N. When Angela mentioned his name, and from that reaction I think it is too soon." I knew she was right, but was intrigued as much as anyone would be, I wanted to know who had taken my place. Not that I was jealous, I was well over him and the new girl was welcome.

------------xoxoxoxox-----------------

We started getting ready for the big night out at around 7, that night. It didn't usually take us that long to get ready. Tonight was taking a little longer than usual, I think this was Alice this time usually. She couldn't decide how she should have her make-up or her hair, this is usually where Rosalie helped with the big decision. But whatever I said, was the wrong idea.

We hit The fleece first, which was a small pub in the centre of town, it is always very popular with the underaged. So as soon as the youngsters started to appear, we finished our drink and wandered up the street to Barracuda. This was one of our usual drinking bars in the town, it was usually packed with everyone from high school, and tonight included Angela.

Ben was allowing her out tonight, without him, he was having a lads night in. What a load of wussies. We stayed in Barracuda until, half nine, by this time I was a little tipsy. But, I was still aware what was happening around me and able to have a legable conversation with someone. Alice finally decided that it was time to go on to Liquid Lust, apparently we couldn't seem to eager. But, really was she bothered, it was obvious she liked him, from what I saw the night before.

**View Bella's 'letting my hair down' dress on my profile. I'm actually going to buy this dress for a Christmas party and for a fancy dress (going as Nicola from girls aloud). **


	4. Liquid Dreams?

**I think the last chapter skipped a bit too far, because in chapter two jasper says he had invited bella and alice that night to the bar. So oops, apologies. **

**Note:lasses is a name for ladies, girls, females –its a word we have over here.**

**But here is the next chapter...**

**Liquid Dreams?**

Edward

Saturday night, was unusually busy at Liquid Lust. We had at least 3 separate hen parties and a gay get together. Basically, everyone in the bar were after men and there was very few straight guys in here tonight, for some reason. It was like we had a sign on front door telling all guys to stay away. We had a large dance-floor and one of the best Djs in the north, so we were bound to be popular.

"Man, its busy tonight, tell me if you see two hot lasses."

"Look around you Jasper, there is hundreds of lasses, in here tonight. Take your pick."

I knew what who he was on about, but I was being difficult on purpose. Something had to humour me, through these, really crap chat up lines which were getting thrown at us left, right and centre. Every drink, I served, a new chat up line, sometimes even from the guys. A few were just joking, others were obviously deadly certain, and I was personally scared to leave from behind the bar, which was the only thing separating us.

I looked up at my next customer, and asked, "What can I get you?" Over the booming sound of the DJ.

The blonde staring, a lot further down than my face, looked up at me when she heard my voice and replied, "Get your coat, you've pulled!" Oh they just keep getting better and better. There was only one way to get out of this one tonight, and it took drastic circumstances for this phrase to come out.

"Sorry darling, I'm Gay." Jasper chuckled quietly next to me. His customer was also staring at me opened mouthed. We both used this excuse, on occasions, it was easier than saying we had an imaginary girlfriend.

The bar quietened down after that outburst and Jessica wandered over from a table at the side of the dance floor.

"You are so not gay, I can even tell that. I think these lot are that plastered, they would be believe me if I said I was a stripper. Which I'm not by the way."

What the hell, is she on about. Get me out of this hell-hole, come on please.

"Anyway, I just came over here to say, Can you look out for my boyfriend, he should be coming to meet me here tonight, he's called Jacob. Let me know when he's here." I nodded, and she flounced off in the other direction.

I turned round to Jasper, who was just serving a pint to a regular customer. I nearly shouted, "Yes, Jazz, she IS NOT INTERESTED. She has a boyfriend."

"Still could be a decoy, she might be trying to make you jealous." He handed over the pint to the customer and pointed over to the door. "Look she's here, Alice actually came."

I looked up from the bar and there she stood, the angel from this morning. I double took, making sure I was following, jaspers admiration. The angel looked in the direction of the bar, smiled and then waved. I waved, but in the corner of my eye I could see Jasper wave too. Shit, was that Alice. Alice was hot. The angel and her two friends walked over to the bar, all three of them smiling.

"Hi Alice, I thought you were never going to come." Jasper grinned at all three of the girls.

"Sorry, Bella and Angela were so engrossed with taking shots with old school friends in Barracuda. I thought I was never going to tear them away..." I was discreetly watching the angel while serving a couple, but she wasn't talking it was the brunette next to her talking. I handed over the change and headed over to Jaspers area of the bar. He noticed my approach, and introduced me.

"Ladies, this is Emmett's brother Edward." Why Emmett's brother, surely there was a better introduction. "Edward, these lovely ladies are Alice, Bella and their high school friend Angela." He pointed to each on of them in turn, but my gaze was fully focused on Bella, they all smiled at me, but Bella waved a little at me and smiled even sweeter.

I must have been staring at Bella a little to much, as Jasper slightly nudged me. The all looked pretty, but Bella was beyond gorgeous. The green dress clung to her body in way to make her body perfect, she wore black heels which made her legs so much longer. Her brunette hair, snaked down her back, and matched her dark brown eyes, which reminded me of warm chocolate.

Alice and Angela wore dresses too, but both in black which made Bella stand out even more. Making here look even more stunning.

"Can we get you girls a drink?" Jasper asked all three of them, it woke me up to what was going on around me. All three girls had grabbed bar stools and positioned them between me and Jasper.

"Vodka and cokes," both Alice and Angela demanded at the same time. I think Bella got a little lost while she was looking into the crowd of dancers. Alice nudged her Angela nudged her a little, and she jumped a little.

"What, sorry?"

"Can I get you a drink, Bella? A cocktail or a pint?" Jasper was a little busy, so I took my chance.

"Yeah sure, anything. Just don't throw it down me tonight please."

Alice's head shot up, at the last comment, "You threw your coffee at Bella, this morning, why?"

"It was an accident," We both said at the same time.

"So, explains why you were late," Jasper commented.

"Can we forget about it please, I just want a drink, anything," Bella smiled at me.

_Did she mean anything, I could make her a cosmo but I had done so many already to night. The first thing that came to mind was sex on the beach or an orgasm, but they were a bit predictable, when someone asked for anything. Maybe something a little different. I could see Jasper, watching me from the left of me, he was eager to see what I was going to make, this would surprise him. I grabbed the glass from my left, poured some malibu and some grenadine. I topped it of with some lemonade and set the glass on the top of the bar._

"Hey hey, Edward that's a new one." He winked at me, and I looked at Bella, while she took a sip at the drink. She nodded and smiled.

"What is that? Its really nice."

"Well, we would call it something like Liquid Dreams, but its actually a Malibu Dream."

"Well, its really good, thank you." She took another sip.

The Dj moved onto some Katy Perry, at that moment, and all three brightened up.

"Hey Jasper, will you look after our drinks if we go and dance. I love this song."

"Yeah, sure I'll just put them down here. Go and enjoy yourselves." He grabbed all three drinks and set them on the ledge underneath the bartop. Meanwhile all three girls, stepped down from the stools and made there way over to the floor.

Jasper straightened up, came closer to me and made a jazz hand type move, "Malibu moment," he shouted over the music, but only I could here him.

"Whatever, your just jealous, you didn't see that cocktail coming." We both turned to watch the girl dance, all three moved in a sensational way, even gay guys were watching how the three moved. We averted our eyes and carried on serving customers.

--------xoxoxoxox-------

I turned round to a guy who had just come up to the bar. "What can I get you."

The guy facing me was tall, with dark hair he wore a white close fitting shirt. Which clung to his body, it was obvious he thought he was something.

"Pint of lager please, is Jess around, she told me to meet her here."

"Yeah sure, I'll go and find her in a minute." I passed the pint over, his change and started moving from behind the bar to find Jessica. As I passed Jasper, he murmured, "I think that's Bella Ex from last night, he sounds just like him." I nodded a little and went on to find Jessica.

I found her in the kitchen, she followed me to the bar, where Bella now stood with her drink in her hand and was talking to the guy. I walked a little closer, Jasper was starting to look a little worried.

"Jacob, what do you care what I look like now? I don't belong to you anymore, So just leave me alone, I meant what I said last night." Bella was nearly screaming, and looked like tears were about to stream down her face. Alice had just noticed what was going on and had started to make her way through the dancers back to the bar.

"Bella, I'm just saying, that you look like a...slut." He looked smug, with what he said, I was behind Bella by now and as soon as the word came out, Bella flung the remaining contents of her glass at the guy. The pink contents flew across and splattered in the centre of the shirt, the guy looked down at himself.

Bella went to swipe at the guy, but Alice pulled her hands behind her, restraining her. She screamed again.

"I meant what I said last night, Jacob. Your lucky my cousins aren't here. I wish you and your new dog, good luck."

Still struggling in Alice arms, she broke free just as the tears started to stream down her face, she ran through the dancers on the floor and towards the door, wiping the tears away.

"Who the fuck, was that, bitch. She didn't hurt you did she, guys can we get her barred." Jessica was now checking Jacob over as if he had just been beaten up by a girl, and also talking to us.

"That's Bella, Jacob's Ex-girlfriend as of last night, you bitch. She hasn't done anything, compared to Jacob." Alice picked up her drink and stormed away, closely followed by Angela.

"Seriously, you two can we get them barred." Both me and Jasper were now behind the bar, and Jessica was staring at us with piercing eyes.

Jasper was the first one to speak, pointing at Jacob, "Jess, I really don't think he is the victim here. At least from what I heard last night."

"Your a joke, Jasper. Did you see what just happened or are you blind. Anyway, where were you last night?" I think Jessica was about to throw a child hissy fit.

"You were in the living room with Alice weren't you," Jacob had now found his voice, Carlisle had now joined us behind the bar to make up for, me and Jazz in the confrontation.

"Yes, and I heard way to much about you and Bella for one night. Jess, I'm not barring the girls, and you can either deal with it or work somewhere else." Carlisle usually agreed with our decisions, even if we didn't agree with his.

"You know what I might just do that." She started to undo her apron from around her waist, "Carlisle, you can stuff your job." She threw the apron at me and Jasper, grabbed Jacobs hand and made for the door as well. She pushed oblivious dancers out of the way. Carlisle finished with his customer and made his way over to us.

"Good call, Jasper. She may be a good worker, but I've already been thinking of ways to sack her. But can we get on with serving the customers now?"

Alice

I pushed past Jacob and the dog, grabbed my drink from the side under the bar and scuttled out of the door, where Bella had gone through. I pushed through the door, and looked around for Bella. She was sat on the top of a pic-nic bench in the corner on the right, her head was in her hands and her hair hid the rest of her face. I scuttled over, sat down next to her, put my arm around her and pulled her towards me. Angela sat on the other side.

Bella suddenly burst out crying again, turned to me and put her arms around me.

"I never thought I would see him tonight," She said through her tears.

"Neither, did I, you would have thought he would keep away from town. Come on, you don't want to spoil your dress, make-up or my dress do you?" I replied encouraging her.

She shook her head, and pulled away to start to drying her eyes again. Luckily, I did bring some make-up, just in case of this situation. I turned to her, and looked straight at her.

"Bella, you will be much better off without him. Think of what he has done to you over the years, think of what you could have been doing instead, think of what you could have had instead and what me, angela and rose have done over the years."

Angela spoke now clearly and confidently, which made what she was saying true "Bella, look at me and Ben. Yes, we have been together for a long time, but there is someone out there for all of us. Sometimes you have to look, sometimes you don't, they can be your first love or your tenth. The fact is there is someone out there for everyone one of us, and we may not know who they are until the time is right."

"You know Angela's right. Someone said to me once, 'Everyone is a star, sometimes you need one and sometimes you need to be one.' Bella you are so much better off with out him, I can see that just within a day. Now come on dry yourself up, because I swear that Edward is totally into you."

The bars door opened again, and two people came out, "Come on Jacob, leave them alone." The two carried on up the street in the opposite direction. I opened my purse and started to fix Bella's Make up. When I was finished, I grabbed Bellas hand and started to tow her to the bar door.

"Wait," we stopped and I turned round to Bella, "Do you really thing Edward likes me?"

"Yeah, he was staring at you and Jasper had to nudge him. But you were off guys for a weeks remember." I hinted.

"Yeah, I know. But you can't stop me from shopping for the future."

**Sorry I don't know how you specifically make a Malibu Dream, them are just the 'ingredients'.**


	5. Every Night Is Another Story

**I have finished messing around with the previous chapters, I think I have added like 1500 words at least to the chapters. So enjoy, and read again small things have been sdded but I think they make it better, personally.**

**This is a good chapter, personally.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to cindylee99 and stalle, I love you guys for your reviews and comments to my dippy moments.**

Every night is another story

bella

I woke up to sunday morning sunshine, shining through my roof window and the window on my right. It was so bright and didn't do anything for my thumping headache. Neither did the arms, that were flung at my head during the night or the one which was gripped around my neck at the moment. I could feels something creeping up my stomach, getting closer to my throat, I quickly flung the cover of me, the random arm that must belong to somones body and ran towards my bathroom.

My stomach erupted, most of last night drinks came up and out into the toilet. Ugh, gross. I picked myself off the floor next to my toilet, wiped my face, flushed the toilet and lent over my sink. Oh my head, hurts so much. I looked into the mirror and the scary monster stared back at me, last night make up was smudged around my eyes, (I looked like I had had many rounds with a pro boxer) and my hair was sticking out in all directions. I tried to run my fingers through it, but it was impossible. I picked up the glass next to the cold tap, filled it up with water, popped a couple of paracetamol in my mouth and drank until they disappeared down my throat.

I was scared to go back to my bed, in fear of who was sleeping with me. What would I tell Alice if it was some guy. I sat on the side of my bath drinking more water, refilled my glass and then plucked up the courage to walk back into my room. Of all the people that could have been in my bed, from last night, I was happy to find these two in my bed. At that moment I did wonder how three of us could fit in my double bed, seen as I like to spread out while I'm sleeping. Although as I got closer, it occurred to me. Alice was a hugger, Alice liked to hug the person she was in bed with, luckily it wasn't Jasper (or any other random guy from last night), it was Angela and Alice wasn't going to let go of her that easily.

My two stars from last night, if they hadn't followed me out of the bar after confronting Jacob, I don't know what would have happened, I might not still be standing watching my friends sleep off their hangovers, I might not have even gone back into the bar. I enjoyed last night after I had gone back in, Edward gave me another drink seen as the other one had literally just walked out of the door, never to return again and Jasper gave me a high five apparently I deserved them both.

I decided to climb back into my warm bed, for a while at least until one of the other two decided to wake up or at least until I had to get back up to pick Rose and Emmett from the airport, later this afternoon.

So back onto last night, it was 10.30 when we went back into the bar, I was all cleaned up, looked like i wanted fun, but inside I was still hurting. I soon found out that a lot of the bar, had seen or heard about me and Jacob in the bar that night. Many, male or female wanted to either buy me a drink and or dance with me, because of my stint. None of which I was expecting, but soon, enough the bar staff were finding it hard to keep up with the amount of drinks that had been ordered for me. I expect that they still have a list behind the bar, of the drinks still to drink, as I didn't even get half the drinks drank. Alice offered to help me out but I told her that the drinks were bought for me so maybe I should drink them or someone else might start a fight.

As if I didn't have enough people to dance with, I even asked the bar staff, which must have shown how drunk we were. Edward declined, saying that he didn't feel safe, on the dance floor with all the gay guys, but would some other time, Carlisle declined aswell, replying that his wife wouldn't be happy. Jasper on the other hand was a different story, throughout the night many girls had asked him to dance with them, although he flatly refused them, however when Alice and I asked he nearly jumped over the bar to dance with us or Alice.

Dancing with Jasper was fun, working behind the bar, he obviously picked up the best moves. Alice picked up on the the most of his dancing and when he was called back to the bar, she dragged both me and Angela to some comfy sofas, at the opposite side of the building and gave us a blow-by-blow account of the way he danced. As if we didn't notice ourselves.

At that moment, Angela tried to roll over, but with Alice clinging to her so tightly, (she does cling a bit too tightly, I know from personal experience) she struggled, she must have opened her eyes next because she screamed. Must have been caused by the close proximity of Alice, who was now sturing at the opposite side of the bed.

"Fuck me Alice, What the hell are you doing," Angela asked after she screamed.

"No thanks Ang. She does it all the time. You get used to it after a while." I replied to her, I was feeling considerably happy.

Alice sighed and the opened her eyes, "Sorry, I scared you Angela, I do, do it all the time. God, Bella its cold in your room."

"Now, you know why I don't like you waking me up by dragging me out of bed." I said, raising my voice a little.

"Forget about the temperature, my head is banging, what is this pain?" Angela spoke again, putting her hands to her head.

"Welcome to our world, Angela. Its called a hang-over my friend, it sounds like you haven't had one before. Try standing up, it hurts even more. What time is it Alice?" I asked Alice because my clock was at her side of my bed.

"Urgh, elevenish. Rose and Emmett will be back in seven hours, twenty-five minutes and counting. By the way does anyone know how we got back last night?"

"Um, No. Angela?" I prodded Angela in her side. How the hell did we get back?

"Huh, yeah, what?"

"Do you know how we got back?" I asked her again.

"Erm, your boyfriend brought us back, Alice. He got your keys out of your bag, opened the door and made sure we all got into bed, without any injuries. He found it funny, when Bella went to get changed in her bathroom, but you Alice just stripped off to your pants and bra, and climbed into bed."

I sat up and stared at both off them. My head had calmed down due to the paracetamol.

"Alice, you stripped off?" I asked shocked.

"Must have done....wait...what...In front of Jasper," She was sat up eyes wide open, staring at me. She was also a mess, her hair was normal, but her eyes were dark. "Oh My God, my life is over." Throwing her head back down on the pillow.

"Oh, I would have loved to see his reaction, that would have been priceless." I laid back down smiling to myself.

"Wasn't as funny as Edwards reaction, to Alice. Now, that was funny, he was still speechless, when Bella came out of her bathroom, with her shorts and top on. Jasper nearly pushed him down the stairs, he wouldn't move." Angela spoke as if she didn't have anything like a hang-over.

"Great, the day just gets better and better. Anything else we should know Angela?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be sick." Angela rushed to the bathroom closing the door, behind her.

"Maybe we should get up sometime? I'm starting to feel hungry." I turned to see Alice's reaction.

She was still staring at the ceiling, nodded slowly and peeled away the covers cringing at the temperature.

I did the same and went over to my door, and knocked.

"Ang, are you okay. we're going down for some food. Come down when your ready."

I heard a hmm coming from inside the room, so I left her to her spewing. I wasn't one look after the sick people, it just made me feel sick. Alice was going down the stairs, still nearly naked.

"Alice are you going to put some clothes on today?" I asked her following her down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm getting some for my room," She replied from outside her door, at the bottom of my stairs. She went in and started rummaging through her draws for something warmer and that covered her up more. I carried on down the stairs, but halfway down I started to smell cooked bacon, eggs and beans. I frowned and was about to go back upstairs to ask Alice if she had been cooking through her sleep, when I heard some talking.

Alice had joined me on the stairs, "What you waiting for I'm starving." I pointed to the door, and carried on down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Alice pushed past me (in her newly found tracksuit), and towards the closed kitchen door. She opened it slowly and peeped in.

"Alice afternoon, my darling." Came a male voice from the kitchen, in the background I could hear the tv.

I carried on to the door which was now vacant and looked in too.

The in my kitchen, was Jasper in front of the cooker, cooking bacon and eggs. The toaster popped up and he jumped, and then looked at me.

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" he asked when he saw me, still with my random hair.

"Fine, I think," I replied moving into the room, going towards the kettle to fill it up. I was about to pick it up when jasper spoke again, "Don't worry about coffee Bella, you don't have any milk, Edwards on the case." I turned to him, and Alice raised her eyebrows, my mouth dropped wide open.

"Er, I don't even drink coffee, I was putting it on for Angela, when she comes down."

"Well, edwards gone for some milk anyway. That stuff in your fridge has gone off, when did you last use it?" I thought for a moment leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, rose uses milk. Probably, Friday morning in my cereal, it was fine then." I returned back to the kettle, filled it up and put it back on the stand flicking the on switch.

Angela peered through the crack in the door at that moment, looking a bit pale. "Hi, guys, I don't think I'm up for breakfast right now. Wouldn't mind a coffee, or some orange though." She swallowed, pulling a face.

"You can have coffee, but you will have to wait for the milk, we have sent our butler for that." I replied to her, Jasper sniggered next to me.

"Whatever..." She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the first floor bathroom.

"He won't like being called a butler." Jasper said next to me.

"Who wont like being called a butler?" the voice of an angel, came into the kitchen, setting the milk on the counter next to Alice. He was dressed the same as last night, dark jeans, with a tight fitting shirt with the Liquid dreams logo. His hair was a mess, but suited him. Both Jasper and Edward looked as if they had a rough night.

"Where did you two sleep last night?" Alice asked, yawning a little, as I stopped staring at the angel, and moved towards a stool around our small kitchen table.

"On the sofa, jasper said it was quite comfy from the other night, so I had to try it out myself." Edward was looking quite pleased with himself, for taking a dig at Jasper, who just shook his head at Edwards reply.

I poured myself some orange, and then noticed my phone on the table which started to vibrate.

"How many messages have you got now, Bella." Jasper asked looking pleased at himself, I could tell he was trying to get back at edward.

I picked it up and pushed a button which lit up the bright screen. My eyes widened at the number.

"15! I've never had that many." Alice grabbed my phone off me and started looking through them.

"Are you free tonight, or will it cost me! From Eric. I miss by teddy bear, will you sleep with me, that's from Tyler. Awwwe." She paused and then smirked at the next one, "Urgh, I refuse to read that one out, you can save that one for later." She pushed the phone to me.

Angela came back into the kitchen, looking a bit better than last time. Taking the coffee from edward which he had been making though the text message conversation.

"Ben's coming to get me, he left me 5 text messages asking if I was still alive." She said after drinking a large amount of coffee and then putting it down on the worktop behind her.

"I beat you, 15." She looked up at me, and I threw her my phone, She pressed I button and then started reading.

"Im homeless, take me home with you. We could have a lot of fun together." She read out aloud.

"That's not the worst, read the one before that." Alice giggled next to me, it must have been something weird, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to read the text which everyone was turning their noses up.

"Oh my god, he cant say that. That's revolting," Jasper leaned over to Angela to see the text and started laughing.

I turned to jasper, "I'm glad you think all these texts are funny, I'm sure you would have had a few if I didn't stop, certain people from texting you at midnight."

I tried to keep a straight face, and if she had done the same no-one would have noticed who I was talking about.

But Alice pushed me off the stool, things happened in slow motion for a second, I was falling, and I was bracing myself for a hard landing. But, when I landed it was a different hard to what I imagined and it didn't hurt as much as I expected. I should have landed on the hard tiled floor, but instead as was wrapped in two warm strong arms which and pulled me off the floor. I turned back to Alice, whos eyes were scarily open, about to pop out.

"Bella, go to your room now." Alice shouted at me, pointing up threw the ceiling, "You may have thrown your drink over Jacob last night, but I am not scared of you."

"Oh right, I had better hide in the shower for a while, until she calms down. Bye Guys." I was backing towards the door, talking to the other three, I turned and nearly walked into the door, I stepped back , opened the door and then closed it behind me.

**See what did you think?**


	6. The wild bunch

**VanessaHW asked if I could write Edwards POV, so here it is. This is a long chapter, my longest yet, edward thinks too much. (if you read the chapter from midnight sun, you will know this). Also, hes sober, and in the previous chapter Bella didnt remember much.**

**Did anyone read the random 1st chapter of another life? Yeah, it was random to me too. I needed to get rid of all my pent up annoyance, because now I have to go and see twilight two days after when it comes out over here.**

**I've also starting to name all chapters after songs, movies or episode names. The last chapter was a one tree hill episode, this chapter is a gossip girl episode.**

**The Wild Bunch**

"Edward, come and dance with us, pur-lease." Alice was leaning over the bar, at least six vodka and cokes after arriving at the bar that night.

The three girls, had come back into the bar in high spirits, after Jacob and Jess walked out. Even, though she didn't know it Bella already had at least 10 drinks already bought for her. Three were from me, Carlisle and Jasper, because jess had left, and the rest were for many well-wishers, who had heard or heard about the exchange between her and Jacob. Well-wishers included a bride-to-be, the Dj, two gay guys and many single guys. Bella was finding it hard to keep up with the drinks being bought for her, but she wouldn't let Alice or Angela drink any of them.

Now, Alice was a little over tipsy and trying to drag me onto the dancefloor. I shook my head and Bella moved over, with Angela in tow.

"Bella, Edward won't dance with us." Alice whined at Bella, who was sat on a bar stool next to her, a little tipsy.

"Oh, why not, Edward. Our Alice is a wicked dancer." She pulled Alice into a hug at her side, and she smiled at me. My stomach did somersaults, at the way she said my name, and how she smiled at me. She was killing me.

I leaned over the bar, so that they could hear me, "Its not that I don't feel safe dancing with Alice, its the fact that all night, people (male and female) have been asking me to dance and I have declined them all. If I went out now, I don't think it would be safe for me or you three. I will do another time, though."

"what?" Alice asked.

"Basically, he doesn't want to tonight. Lets ask Carlisle or Jasper instead." She answered rescuing me from explaining to Alice, what I meant. She really was something, to make sense of what I said over the noise.

"Oh man, you suck." Alice shouted over the music and then moved over to Carlisle, "Carlisle, will you come and dance with three fabulous girls, looking for lurve?"

He leant over the bar, toward all three girls, "I'm sorry girls, I'm married and my wife is less than twenty metres away. I don't think she would be too happy, why don't you ask Jasper. I'm sure he will dance with you, Alice." He smiled.

All three girls smiled, and then slide along the bar to Jasper, who was now at the other end of the bar, "Jaassperr..." All three asked at the same time.

He looked up at them, and smiled, "Yes, I will dance with you guys, I'm not scared, you'll protect me right, Alice?" All girls were a little shocked, especially when he walked round the bar, that minute, putting his arm around Alice, who was smiling ear to ear.

They all made their way to the dancefloor, halfway Bella turned round and pointed at me. "Next time," she mouthed and turned round again. Working in the bar, I had learnt to understand people talking without any audio, it was just a normal night.

They danced in the centre of the dance floor, but having some steps down to the dancefloor meant that, me, Carlisle and the other bar staff had the best view. We watched, while serving drink. The other girls in the bar, all the gay guys giving dirty looks at Angela, Alice and Bella. They obviously couldn't see what the Jasper and I saw in the girls. Mostly Bella and Alice, seen as Angela was of the market. Likewise, I saw all the straight guys glaring at Jasper, they too couldn't see how a poxy bar manager had attracted the three girls.

Jasper was employed my my dad as just as I was, then he went to university to study hospitality , and dad decided he wanted to go back to be a part-time doctor. So he employed Jasper full-time, well more than emmett. Who is now a personal trainer as well.

Back to the girls and Jasper. Behind the bar, we all pick up the latest moves and those which aren't so popular, and naturally as usual just like Emmet, Jasper new his stuff. I did know who to dance, but my parent sending me to a private boys school, it was more of a ballroom type dancing.

Jasper came back to the bar after 5 songs of dancing, despite Alice and many other girls trying to drag him back onto the dancefloor. He looked knackered, tired and was sweating a little.

"Looking good," I smiled at Jasper as he came back around the bar.

"Oh my god, Edward. Alice is something else, all three are something else. I know what Emmett was talking about when, he said dancing with them was out of this world. Rosalie, might not be here but they know how to move without here." Jasper replied back, shaking his head in shock.

"I know what you mean, she is something, I have never seen anything like here." I was watching and talking about Bella on the dancefloor, but I could have been talking about anyone.

"Eh, who are you on about?"

"Bella," I said her name half sigh and half in adoration, admiration. She was adorable, striking, amazing. something, someone I had never seen before.

---------xoxoxoxoxox---------

All three girls were pretty drunk by one in the morning, when the bar started to empty. We had stopped serving, the Dj had packed up and Carlisle was evacuating the toilets of those who had conveniently got lost or stuck somehow.

Angela had drunk the least out of the two but I don't think she got drunk regularly, as she was behaving as if she had double the amount she did have in reality. Alice had had the most alcohol, slurring her words but adamant that she was sober as she started. Bella was helping Alice walk everywhere, like it was second nature, even though Alice kept teasing her, that she wasn't going to fall over as much as Bella. I beg to differ. Bella was another story, although she matched Alice's drinking she wasn't behaving the same. She admitted she had drunk a lot, and that she was drunk, she had sobered up a bit, seen has I had been giving her soft drink for the past hour. She didn't know it her self, but I really didn't want to see a completely slaughtered Bella, seeing Alice was bad enough. But, we could easily have a conversation with her, even though her eyes kept drooping and she kept yawning.

The girls were stood around the bar, chatting about absolute rubbish, Bella was finding it very hard to stay alert and was getting even more confused with the conversation unlike earlier on. Alice and Angela would be talking about one subject, which instantly changed into a completely random one. Neither Jasper or I could understand what they were on about. After half an hour of this, Bella gave up and dropped her head into her arms, which were laid out on the top of the bar.

We were nearly finished cleaning up, so I stood in front of Bella and leant down to her eye level, even though her head was down.

"How are you three getting home?" I asked concerned that they would be still here, on Sunday night when we re-opened, if I left her here.

She shrugged, and moved her head so it was still resting on her arms, but she was looking at me. "I haven't got a clue, I think Alice was thinking of getting a taxi. I'm not sure about Angela. She can come home with us, I guess. I'm not exactly sure where she lives now." She signed, moved off the stool, and moved her hand into her back pocket. She pulled out her mobile and a small wad of notes. Picked up her mobile and started looking through her contacts, I guessed she was looking for a taxi number, and Jasper had caught onto our conversation.

"Bella, put your phone away. I'll give you three and Edward a lift home. I basically go past your house and Edward's my neighbour."

She nodded, thanked him and the resumed her 'sleeping position' on the top of the bar. Partying with Alice, must be hard-work. But, I suppose I lot had happened over the past couple of days. I was grateful, I don't have problems like these. Mine were mainly, 'Am I going to get to university on time?', 'would these drunken gits, stop throwing themselves at me!' and 'Why can't Emmett clean up after himself'.

Carlisle came back from the toilets with the last couple, which were all over each other. "Guys, go and take these lovely drunk girls home. I'll finish off here."

Bella lifted up here head at being called drunk, "Carlisle, I'm not that drunk, really. I'm in better shape than Alice." Who she nudged, and in return Alice nearly fell off the stool, if Jasper had not been stood next to her.

"Alright, come on girls...and Edward." He was helping Alice of the stool, "I'll help Alice, Edward and Bella, can you manage Angela?"

I was now stood next to Bella, we both looked at Angela and then I turned to Jasper, "I think so."

Less than half an hour later, we at Alice and Bella's door. They lived in quite a well off area, from what I heard from Emmett, this was all Rosalie's doing. From the outside, the house was spread over two floors, or maybe three (there was windows in the roof), they had a small front garden, a navy blue front door and large wide steps up to the door. She had left me at the bottom of the steps to the door to try and get in. She had been stood up there for a couple of minutes, _how hard could it be to get into your front door?_ At that thought she started jumping up and down, and bashing into the door.

"Bella, are we going to get in sometime, tonight?"

"Erm, yeah Jasper.. sometime. I just can never get in the front door," She replied back, still jiggling the keys.

"I think you need a new door, does Alice and Rosalie have this trouble?" I piped up, Angela's head was leaning on my shoulder, asleep and Alice was stood in Jaspers arms, while he was trying to keep her warm.

Bella turned round on the steps, "Well done, Jackass. Don't you think I've mentioned that," she turned back and nearly threw herself at the door, which opened, and she fell in a heap on the floor inside. I think she deserved it, had she not have called me a jackass, I would help her up. She picked herself up, and stood back for us all to follow.

Alice was already pulling Jasper up the stairs, Angela was following without my help, so I held back for Bella, to go up in front of me. She locked the door, turned to me, glanced up at me and pushed her way past me. Leaving me at the bottom of the stairs amazed, what had I done wrong now. I followed the rest up the stairs, to the landing and then up another small staircase, to a large airy room at the top of the stairs. As I followed Bella up the stairs I couldn't help noticing the length of her legs and the silkiness, shininess of her dark brown hair, I couldn't see her back or her arse because the dress was designed to hide, the features women are supposed to hate about themselves.

A large double bed was in the middle of the room, straight a head was a window, another door, possibly to a bathroom and on the opposite wall, was built in wardrobes. There was also a small desk with a laptop, there was a few clothes that were flung over the chairs in the room and over the rails that protected the stairs, but on the whole the bedroom was quite tidy and from what I saw from tonight definitely not alice's (there just wasn't enough clothes around, despite the wardrobe space). I stood at the bottom of the stairs, while Angela climbed into the centre of the bed and Alice was faffling with her shoes, I didn't know what to do with myself, in the end Jasper made Alice sit on the bed and took the stupid shoes of for her. Bella must have go to through the other door, as she was no longer in the room.

With the shoes and tights off, Alice was again on her feet, but I don't think either me nor Jasper could prepare for what Alice did next. She reached up behind her neck, and began undoing some strings and then dropped her hands, her dressed fell down her small body at the same time, revealing a matching bra and hotpants. I felt my mouth drop open, and told myself to close it but brain was not functioning, I glanced up at Jasper, who had turned to me, facing away from her. Either it was so she wouldn't see his reaction or he was being a true gentleman.

Alice climbed into bed and looked like she had instantly fallen asleep, Jasper moved towards the stairs, still startled or whatever expression he had, it was a mixture. I followed him slowly just as Bella came out of her bathroom, just as I reached the stairs. I had no control and my eyes wandered to her body and legs. She wasn't looking at me, I think she was purposely avoiding me for some reason. She was amazing, even when she was dressed for bed. I sensed annoyance and a eager cough came from the stairs. So, reluctantly I carried on down the first lot of stairs turning off the light at the bottom.

We made our way down the all the stairs to the front door, and jasper turned to me.

"Do we stay her until the morning, just in case something happens through the night or do we leave?"

"Its up to you, I came in your car, but I can already tell that you want to see Alice in the morning. Maybe she might wear, less clothes this time?"

He smiled at me and then spoke to me in a fake geordie accent, (that was were he was born, anyway), "Your getting a bit cocky now, aint-ya eddy boy. Its a shame for you that Bella wasn't that desperate to get her clothes of in front of you, but I could tell you liked what you saw anyway of her."

"Ugh, get off, Jasper. Alice was drunk, she wouldn't have done that if she had any sense." I looked at my watch, 2.30am. "Are we leaving or not, cos I'm getting kinda tired now."

He headed to the first closed door in the hallway and opened it. I followed him into a reasonably sized living room with brown leather couches, it was the type of living room you expected some hip newly-weds to have, not graduates, this was better than Emmett's place. "You know the answer anyway. Course we have to stay, we should be seen as gentlemen, so you check out the sofa," He motioned to the large brown couch, "Ill be on the floor or in this comfy looking chair.

**'Geordies' are from Newcastle by the way and sound a lot more commoner than I would if I talked. Famous geordies are cheryl cole (tweedy) from girls aloud and Alan Shearer, just to name a few. **

**----------------------------xoxoxoxox-----------------------**

I awoke to a loud impatient, yawn and then getting hit over the head with a hand.

"WHAT?"

"You have been talking in your sleep, really loud. Your going to have to get over yourself, I don't think is going to give into your charms that easily."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear anymore. I sat up slowly in the sofa and rubbed my eyes, I needed more sleep. "Erm, What did I say, exactly?"

"Oh you know, something along the lines of .... 'Bella....I Love You....Kiss me'..."

"Wo, wo wo, I don't want to hear any more, even I said it."

"Unfortunately, I could get you to shut and fell asleep hearing it. Should we make breakfast, for everyone?"

"Erm, yeah sure I guess so."

Jasper, moved out of the room and down the hall, I shortly followed, not really wanting to leave the comforts of the sofa. He was peering in to the fridge, pulling out bacon and butter.

"I think your going to have to go to the shop down the road. There's no milk, and I want milk in my coffee." Jasper said still in the fridge, I was sat on one of the stools. The girls kitchen was quite modern and twice as big as Emmett's. They had all the usually easily fitted in and a small breakfast surface with four tall stools.

"Why don't you go?" I asked annoyed.

"Because, you are going! Now, go, milk,"

I left the house, pulling my coat around me tightly. It was damn cold out here, sometimes I wish that I had taken that year in New York for university. It might have been warmer. The sooner I get the shop, the sooner I get the milk and I can go back home.

--------xoxoxoxoxox---------

"Who wont like being called a butler?" I re-entered the kitchen, throwing my coat over the stairs on my and quickly dodging a rough and green looking Angela, was rushing up the stairs. I was a mess, my hair, my clothes, but they would all have to see me like this at some point.

"Where did you two sleep last night?" I walked over to the side and placed the milk next to the kettle, I started making some coffees, but I really sure what to put in them.

I replied back to alice, with my back to them, "On the sofa, jasper said it was quite comfy from the other night, so I had to try it out myself." Pleased with myself, jasper my kill me when I have finished.

"How many messages have you got now, Bella." I turned round to see her reaction, and Jasper turned to me and rasied his eyebrows while he was cooking the bacon.

She picked up the phone and her eyes suddenly widened.

"15! I've never had that many." Alice grabbed my phone off her and started looking through them.

"Are you free tonight, or will it cost me! From Eric. I miss by teddy bear, will you sleep with me, that's from Tyler. Awwwe." She paused and then smirked at the next one, "Urgh, I refuse to read that one out, you can save that one for later."

The door opened again and Angela in over to me, winked at me and took the cup which was in my hand. "Ben's coming to get me, he left me 5 text messages asking if I was still alive." She said after drinking a large amount of coffee and then putting it down on the worktop next to me.

"Im homeless, take me home with you. We could have a lot of fun together." Alice threw the phone to angela who caught it and read out aloud.

"That's not the worst, read the one before that." Alice giggled, I personally didnt really want to read the messages, I could already feel myslef getting annoyed.

"Oh my god, he cant say that. That's revolting," Jasper leaned over to Angela to see the text and started laughing.

Bella, sat on the stool till in the shorts and shirt from last night, suddenly shot an evil look at the too, and replied coldly, "I'm glad you think all these texts are funny, I'm sure you would have had a few if I didn't stop, certain people from texting you at midnight." Oh, what a girl.

Alice pushed me off the stool, gasped, turned to her and pushed her off. I threw myself, from the standing position next to the counter, and caught her, millimetres from the cold, tiled floor. She opened her eyes, surprised because the fall wasn't as hard as she expected and then changed back to scowling. I set her back on her feet and moved back to the counter, so that I wasn't invading any of her personal space. She turned back to Alice, who started pointing to the ceiling.

"Bella, go to your room now. You may have thrown your drink over Jacob last night, but I am not scared of you."

Bella changed back to a smile, "Oh right, I had better hide in the shower for a while, until she calms down. Bye Guys." She walked backwards toward the door while talking, turned and nearly carried on walking towards the door.

"Arrgh," Alice yelled and all three of use looked back at her.

"I think thats our cue to leave, eh Jasper. You've finished cooking haven't you?" With bella no longer in the room, it was going to be a little boring.

"Er yes, I guess so." He looked sad, and annoyed as he moved away from the cooker switching of the remaining ring.

"I'll ring you tonight sometime, Alice" He shouted back while I threw his keys at him. He then pushed me out of the front door and nearly down the steps.

"I could kill you sometimes, Edward Cullen."

**I'm sorry this chapter took a while, college have been piling stuff on me and all the twilight updates are a bit hectic. Also, I'm found it hard to get the time, energy or anything to write right now. You know like when you start something people say 'baby steps', well thats what I did.**


	7. Strange Love

**So, yeah I guess bella might have been I bit mean last chapter, I can go a bit overboard on things. Oooops. I think some more will be explained here. So yeah, I'm skipping emmett and rose getting off the plane and meeting bella at the airport and all that crap. The girls are having a night in.**

**Strange Love**

**Bella**

We hadn't spoken at all in the car from the airport, as soon as she got to where I was waiting, she whispered to me, 'don't tell me anything, or ask me anything about the past week until, the three of us girls are settled tonight with a bottle or something strong, chocolate and some movie.' I just nodded, while Emmett, grabbed be into a large bear hug. There is one thing that Emmett's good at and that is breaking your ribs. Between the airport and Emmett's flat, he did all the talking, about the scenery, the hotel, what they did and what they didn't. He kept it clean though, thank god the journey was quite short.

When me and Rosalie got home, she moved her suitcase into the kitchen opened it, pulled out a bottle, a large box of chocolates (which she gave to me) and a few bags that she moved to the side. "I'll give you them tomorrow," she said pointing to them, while pulling clothes out. She quickly threw into the open washer door, some of her dark coloured washing. Rose had sent Alice of to find some DVDs to watch. She closed the door, set the machine off, found three glasses and motioned to me to move out of the room. We went into the living room, where Alice was sat on the sofa, just like the other night, she had Armageddon on pause at the start, and her hand was out waiting for Rose to pass a glass. I passed Alice the choccies, while I sat in my usual chair opening the bottle and taking a sniff. Hmmm, oranges, Rose passed me each of the glasses in turn to which I filled up, passing two of them back and keeping the third, placing the bottle on the floor next to me. While this was happening, Alice had moved the coffee table closer to the three of use and had opened the box in the middle. When we were set, she pressed play.

"So, what's with the secrecy, Rose?" Alice was first to question.

"Seriously, you want to talk about me and Emmett on our holiday?" She looked at me, in return a smiled and nodded slightly.

"Okay, so it wasn't the hottest holiday I have been on, we shopped a lot and spent a lot of time in our room. The morning after I got there, I woke up and thought I had landed in a rubbish tip, it was like an earthquake had hit us. Pictures were askew, but lets not go down that road, clothes were everywhere, not just from the night before. My suitcase was stilled packed up, so I went off on Emmett because of that, seriously Bella you would have a fit. Anyway, the next way it was like I had got the wrong room, I nearly went to check the room number on the front of the door." Rose was cringing at the thoughts of the room.

"God, I didn't know he was that bad. Now, I know why Edward was annoyed by cleaning up the apartment." Alice sighed. Me and Alice were the clean freaks, rose didn't as much but, she knew when things had got out of hand.

"wow, so have you met Edward?" Rose seemed a little stunned to alices statement.

"Erm, yeah last night we did, I've been seeing Jasper a lot lately. He invited us to the bar last night and we met Edward. He's something isn't he?"

"Yep," Rose nodded, "totally the opposite to Emmett, he's a proper geek, clean, fit without going overboard, a little quiet at first....I think he would be really romantic, if he ever had a nice girlfriend, but, I think so far they have been after his money and tutoring. I haven't seen him that much, but I think he's was going to be staying with Emmett. What did you think Bella?" I was in a little daze, staring at the television screen. In the film harry had just found his daughter in bed with, Josh Hartnett (his character anyway), it was one of my favourite parts somehow.

Edward was also swimming around my mind, he was too perfect and I was a total bitch to hime over the weekend. I had only just realised. Maybe, I was trying push him away, because I didn't want to hurt him, with my recent no guys policy.

"Bella..!" Alice chucked a chocolate at me which hit me on the temple and Rose was staring at me.

"Oww, stop picking on me alice, and...why..are..you...looking..at..me?" Trust me to not be listening, when they ask me a question.

"What did you think of Edward?"

I took a large sip, of the foreign cocktail in the glass and replied, "I was a bitch, last night. I was trying to push him away, so I wouldn't hurt him."

The both looked at me confused. Alice because she was intoxicated for most of the night, but Rosalie had missed a week of Jacob/Bella gossip.

"Oh crap, I haven't told you have I? On Friday night, I broke up with Jacob. He started a fight with a customer, my boss came over and Jacob turned on him. Tim says that he can chill or go, so he pulls me along out of the door, and tim says, Bella if you go, you lose your job. I tried to stop Jacob, but he just carried on dragging me. He drove me back here, in silence, we get in and he thinks we can carry on like nothing happened. So I tell him, I want nothing to do with him, Alice comes in to the hall from her romantic evening with Jasper," I looked toward Alice and winked at her, "Then, he basically tells me that he had been shagging someone else for the past year, so I threw him out. Last night I saw him again at the bar with one of the waitresses, he calls me a slut in front of everyone. I wanted to punch him, I could have. But Edward stopped me."

I went back to what it felt like while he was restraining me. It didn't really hurt, but I felt secure and safe. What I would do to be in them arms again.

"Oh, he's so strong and gentle, nothing like any guy I have met before. After, a bit of crying, I went back and started dancing, drinking and collecting phone numbers. I wasn't in the mood really to talk, at the end, the freaking door wouldn't open and I ended up calling him a jackass. The amount of times I could feel him watching me, and I avoided it, the scowls I gave him. He'll never talk to us again."

When I said us, I meant me, my strong northern accent was creeping through, my new softer accent. I sound so common if I talk how I would at home, I was somehow ashamed of my origins and proud to live I lived now. It was all thanks to my 2 best friends.

"Bella, you really did like him didn't you?" Alice was wide eyed, and on the edge of the sofa, the film was being ignored now, news was more interesting.

"I don't think he's that type of guy, bella. He puts up with Emmett and you know how he can be whether hes your brother, boyfriend or just your best friends boyfriend. I think he is different, he doesn't judge people, I'm sure he understood that you were having a bad week."

I nodded slightly and thought for a while, alice and rose watched the film. I hope Rose was right because I really am different. Nicer, not as cold hearted in real life.

Rose sat up a bit more in the sofa, "So you and Jasper, eh Alice, how did that happen? Isn't he a bit quiet and... erm steady for you?"

"I saw him in Morrisons on Friday, when I was getting my lunch and we got talking, he was telling me that Edward had come to live at home and that he got more time of so, I invited him over seen as Bella was supposed to be at work."

"oooh, so anything going to happen?"

"Yeah, I hope so, he's so sweet and caring. Oh my god, me and Bella are falling in love with best friends, ohh we could double date...no triple date now your back rose." She was jumping around in her position excitedly, while I was just taking a sip of the addictive orange drink, which conveniently, went the wrong way day my throat, to which I started coughing, and my eyes started to water.

When my episode was finished, my two friends were looking at me. As if I started choking on purpose. Well in reality, yes I would have choked, spluttered, coughed or spit out my drink to what Alice had just said. Sometimes, she really did live in her own little world.

"Alice your forgetting the thoughts of two really buff guys. They kind of have to feel the same way for anything to happen. I mean what if you are both wrong and Edward hates my guts now?"

"Me and Rose will just go on a double date and leave you behind to sort out your complications."

Alice really was disparate to double date, "Gee thanks Alice. Come on Rose, I'm sick of here about our stupid week, which I would rather put behind me," I said, the end hinting slightly at Alice to drop, her agenda, I started to plead, "tell us some more holiday gossip."

"Erm," She was thinking, for a while and then began to smile, "so like I was lying on a sun-lounger on the beach, while Emmett was swimming in the sea, he swam like way too much. So, two really tall, skinny, pale slim-balls come up to me and are like, 'Hi, Gorgeous, fancy lying with us, or even better on us.' I was ready to say that I would rather be buried or eaten alive or something like that. But, Emmett was on the other side of me, dripping wet, but he looked so muscular. He just goes, 'Excuse me, my girlfriend isn't really into sleeping with..erm freaky french guys, who just go around beaches trying to pick up ladies. You wouldn't go with any guy, whatever, would you?' I was a little shocked, only second ago he was swimming, all I could say was, 'Emmett, your the only guy for me.' Which is true, girlies. The past week hasn't changed anything, not even his lack of cleaning. I love him more now, than ever before and I think you to should go after the things you want.

I had kind blanked, at the girlies part, it sucked everyone had a special person, who liked them or cared for them and last night I'd blown my chances.

Rosalie took in a loudly took in a deep breath and cleared her throat, usually meaning she had something to tell us, "Girls, I have some more news, good and bad." Both me and Alice looked at each other and then at Rose, what was she going to say now? She was pregnant? Shes moving to a foreign country?

"While we were on holiday, Emmett asked me something..." She took in another deep breath, "He asked me to move in with him." She looked at me first, my mouth was open catching flies, then to Alice, who looked as if she was going to cry. I could feel tears coming on soon. Looking at expressions, she carried on.

"I'm not going to leave you and I'm not going to another country. Just like down the road a little...okay maybe a mile away. But if its okay with you to, i'll come and visit," She sounded like she was asking our permission, "We have to keep Pancake Saturday as well. I'm sorry guys, I'm going to miss you too, I mean, I'll be going to live with a guy."

She said the last sentence in a cry, I stopped catching flies, stunned that Emmett had it in him. But my drink down, jumped over to the sofa and sat in the middle, bringing my two best friends in to a large hug.

"Rose, I cant believe you Emmett is messy and guyish. You know we will be here if you want us, just don't leave us out and never start making Emmett pancake on a Saturday instead of us." Alice cried out.

"Yeah, and don't bother having a cleaning party, they suck and I dread to think what I would find." I said with a laugh trying to make the happy, Rose had gone quite, and well she was holding on to me like I was not going to be here in the morning. We all stayed quite for a while, watching the film, Alice dried her eyes a bit more and thought.

"When are you going to move in?"

"In the next couple of weeks I think if, that's okay. The house is all paid for now, before I go though ill try and find you a new housemate. They can't be as fun as me though, or you won't want be back or to visit."

"Rose, you know thats stupid, you will be able to come over whenever you want." Alice piped up.

The phone rang at that point in the kitchen, none of really wanting to get up, I pulled myself out of the middle and quickly ran into the kitchen with danger, before they hung up.

"Hello"

"Hi its jasper, is that Bella."

"Hi, hang on a minute, i'll just go and get Alice."

"Actually, I Have something to ask you, before you go and get Alice."

"Hmm, as long as its not can you move in with you or can Alice move in with you. Ask away." I sat down on one of the stools.

"So, did Emmett ask Rosalie to move in with him. Great I have a lass next door now. No, I'm happy on my own at the moment. Erm, what I was asking is, are you still looking for a job?"

"Erm, yeah I guess so, do you know somewhere?"

"Course I do, we have a shortage of staff at the moment at the bar."

"I guess you do don't you. You didn't have to sack Jessica you know."

"Well, she was doing our heads in, but Bella I here you know what your doing already and you don't do my head. Well you haven't yet."

"Okay, okay, yes I will work for you or whatever. When will you want me to start.?"

"Can you come in tomorrow night, and we'll teach you the ropes. Well, Esme will, I can't teach you that much." I started to move out of the kitchen and into the living room, where rose was back to watching the film and Alice was watching me, she knew who it was anyway.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow. You are working aren't you? Yes, at the moment I am."

"Now, can I give the phone to Alice?"

"Yes, throw it." So I did.

"I got a job, I got a job." I started dancing around a little.

**Morrisons are really good for lunch trust me, its my monday lunch, me and my friend usually drive over there and get something. Hmm food.**

**I was kind getting into this chapter, even though its kind of a filler which brings everyone together. I was writing a new page each night, which was better than last time. I was going to write a bit with emmett and edward discussing holidays and rose, but I think Ill leave it for a while.**

**Am I doing any good with this story???? please. please send me more reviews, lets reach at least another 5 by christmas day, huh? I may be able to produce more chapters and maybe a few one-shots and another new chapter for another life, I don't think anyone has any idea where its going to go. I have different ideas buzzing around my small head.#**

**I'm going to see twilight in 2 days, sunday woop. I'm adding a poll to my profile so please vote, itll help me a lot.**


	8. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

**Thanks to all those who voted, I secretly wanted edward to move in with bella and alice now I just have to put it into the story somehow. I hope the last chapter answered all your questions,.**

**Ohmygod, I've been reading a lot of daddys little cannibal, who is just about the same as me give or take a couple of months, 'till death do us part' I nearly cried when I found out. **

**Crash Course in Polite Conversation**

Bella

Over the past two weeks I had worked five times at the bar. Today, was Friday night nearly two weeks since jasper had rung me asking if I wanted the job, Rosalie came back from her holidays and told us that she was moving out. I was thankful that I had not worked with Edward yet, he had be studying heavily for exams, I wanted to get to know what I was doing so I wouldn't mess up when he was back. That would just make the night even harder. Nothing, major had happened while I had been at work, I had missed a few drinks off orders, but that was the worst.

Rosalie was now living with Emmett, our house was now amazingly spacious and quite now. I helped her pack boxes and sort things at our side of town, although I wanted to see Edward, somehow I didn't. I was that much of a bitch two weeks ago, that I didn't know how he would react, or me for that matter. I declined on the invite, to help move things around at the other side.

Although I could not decline the recent invitation, Rosalie was making me go, Alice had been enlisted to help again. It meant business, all the guys had the night off, like I did, something I also didn't like the sound of. Emmett wanted to throw a small house warming party type thing, it was going to be the six of us, rose and Emmett, jasper and Alice (who were now, a couple), Edward and me (we still hadn't seen each other and I was a bit apprehensive). I had to admit it was weird for Emmett to be so keen to have a small get together of a few selected friends, there was defiantly something going on. I just hoped that it didn't involve me, as much as I was thinking.

Edward

I didn't know, how I would react tonight. Emmett was absolutely, no help what so ever, he was all Rosalie, Rosalie and yep, you've guessed it Rosalie. She started moving in a week ago, now she was subtly hinting about space in the apartment and how 3 people couldn't possibly live together in such a small space. I had to admit she was right, but recently I hadn't found the time to look for another place and I really didn't want to move back in with my parents. Trust me I wanted to move out, at night I had taken to going to sleep with my music on, if you get what I mean.

Jasper, had been busy at Liquid Lust, over the past week. But he had agreed to come over early to help us all out, with table settings, drinks and food. I was really freaked at the moment, which was different for me. I liked Bella a lot, but was unsure about her feelings to me. I mean, did she like me or not, was she avoiding me?

Bella

It was a informal meal tonight, Emmett was supposedly cooking which usually meant something along the lines of a few nibbles, but he had stated that no dresses were allowed. What his problem was I don't know but he was be suspiciously nice to us all lately. He usually cracked a few jokes in front of me about me, usually about my boyfriend, obsessive blushing or something that what make me blush even more.

Tonight, I had chosen to drive, I was not wanting to drink that much and Alice wasn't exactly sure if she was coming home with me. I didn't mind really, all I was bothered was that alice wasn't going to move in with Mr. Right. That would just screw up my life, totally.

"ALICE, come on we're going to be late," I was stood at the bottom of the stairs, I had been waiting nearly ten minutes, I sat on the lower step waiting for little miss perfect.

A door opened, closed and then behind me, shoes tapped on the wood staircase. I looked behind me and nearly got an eyeful of Alice's underwear.

"wow, Alice, what don't you understand about no skirts," I raise my eyebrows at her as she slid passed me to stand in front of me, looking in the mirror next to the door, turning around slightly to see how big her bum looked.

"Bella, he said no dresses. I'm not wearing a dress, just...a very short skirt," turning around to me, smiling.

"Hmm, so are we going, or are you going to look in the mirror all night."

"Bella, I'm waiting for you now, your the one sat on the stairs."

I shook my head, pursing my lips and walked out the door. Alice followed me, locking the door and then following me to my car.

"I'm so excited, Bella. Tonight is the night."

I looked over to her in the passenger seat, "The night for what, Alice." Again, I raised my eyebrow through the darkness. I really didn't like the excitement in Alice's voice she was up to something. Just like Emmett, why do people keep me out of the loop of things.

"You'll find out, can't this thing go any faster?"

"Alice, I'm on the speed limit, I'm not getting a fine or any points on my license, just because you want to get there faster, when I took you over an hour to get ready." My car wasn't slow, she was impatient. I had a metallic black Peugeot 206, it was good enough for me, brand new when my parents bought it for me, the day after I passed my test.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up in a free car park over the road from the apartment block. Alice, was nearly halfway to the block by the time, I locked my car, she was waiting for me.

Eventually, I caught up to her, "why did you stop?"

"I couldn't turn up alone, I would look like I'm too desperate and that I have no friends."

"Whatever Alice," I replied shaking my head, I pressed the buzzer for Emmett's apartment.

It crackled a bit, "Alice, couldn't you wait to get in to see Jasper, or is it just too cold out there. I did say no dresses."

"Shut It, Emmett and let us in."

I pushed the door open for a very red, Alice.

"See, I told you." Alice did answer back which meant I was right for once.

We got in the lift, and went up to level 5, walked out and up to Emmett's door. I was about to knock on the door, but it opened suddenly and Rosalie launched herself at me. "Bella, I have missed you, so much." She cried dryly, while wrapping her legs around me. It was a good thing I was feeling quite strong.

"Seriously Rose, we don't want you back anymore, there's so much more space and we can walk around in whatever we want without running into Emmett." I said through her hair.

She let go of me, hugged Alice and stepped back, "Don't Talk absolute rubbish Bella, You know you miss me. You wont be free to walk around, for long, I have found the perfect housemate for you two. He's clean, good taste in music, rich, a good cook, and he's hardly ever around. First things first though..." I glanced at Alice, to see her reaction, "Pancake Saturday, tomorrow. Please?"

"We'll think about it, just invite us in already." Alice was standing on her tiptoes trying to see, whoever was inside. I wasn't that bothered. When I had stepped out of the car, I had butterflies, I hadn't got a clue what I was going to say to Edward. Right, now I was feeling sick.

Rosalie, let Alice through and looked at me. "Bella, You look like your going to hurl any minute. Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "I feel sick as a dog, and...and what the hell do I say to Edward?" She looked around behind the open door to where the kitchen was and pulled me through the door closing it behind me.

It was true, I was scared that something, I would say in the next couple of minutes, would mean that he would hate me forever and never talk to me. I wasn't usually like this, Edward was just different, he had an effect on my actions around him.

"Alice, Bedroom, Now!" She shouted in the kitchens direction. To which I heard, a loud sigh, Rosalie pushed me towards a door on the right, I opened it so that I wouldn't get pushed into the wood.

"Sit," she pointed on the made bed. I seriously hoped this was hers room somehow, although I didn't want to think of the times shared in the room.

"What's the problem?" Alice asked, walking and closing the door after us.

Edward

Half an hour till the girls were expected to arrive, and I was secretly shitting myself. Rosalie was still getting ready, and I was in the kitchen with Emmett, helping him with the cooking. I don't think he knew, what he had got himself into when he invited the other 3 over.

"How long is this spaghetti meant to take, Ed?" He was staring at the boiling pan, and then at me.

"Another 5 minutes or so."

"What's your problem, you look like you've swallowed a dog." He pointed the wooden spoon, in his hand me, while I lifted myself up to sit on the worktop.

"I'm just worried, what the hell do I say to Bella, when she comes? Do I forget about two weeks ago, or what?"

"Hang on watch the pasta, we need another guy in on this and we might need a little inside help."

Emmett disappeared for a ten minutes, I heard a few muffled whispers for the other room, the front door opened and then re-opened five minutes later, with two sets of footsteps.

I looked up and directed the spoon, which was no in my hand, at Emmett, "You did not just ask Rosalie did you?"

He held his hands up surrendering, "Five minutes ago, yes. Come on, we needed inside help, and I was right."

"Right about what?" I turned back to the pasta, switching off the heat and moving it to an empty ring. Emmett moved over to look out of the window, in the kitchen and smiled.

"Bella wants you," He pointed at me, "My friend, despite, being off guys. She is looking for love, with you, she just doesn't want to seem too eager."

"You got all that from Rose?" I looked at Jasper, who just shrugged.

"She hinted at a few things, that happened on the night we got back."

The buzzer rang, and Emmett walked back to the front door, while Jasper came over to me.

"Look mate, I thinks she regrets most of the other night."

"and how do you know that?" I looked up at him, trying to smile.

"A week working with Bella, and you find out a lot." He smiled at me and Emmett walked in again.

"Come on Edward, lighten up a little, get into your groove. Bella is here and tonight, you need to make a move at least."

"Make what move?" We all turned round to Alice, who was had wrapped her arms around Jasper from behind. She was wearing a short black ruffle skirt and a red strappy top.

"Edward, is going to make his move tonight, Alice. What do you think.?"

"ALICE, BEDROOM, NOW," Rosalie shouted from the other room. Alice dropped her arms from around Jasper and sighed.

"What are they up to now?" Emmett asked, "the foods nearly ready."

Bella

"Bella, I don't think you have to worry." Alice said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Why, I haven't got a clue, what am I going to say to him. Do I forget about that night, or what?" I looked back at Alice, who looked up to Rosalie.

"Don't forget it, just personally avoid it. If it comes up, just talk about it."

"Okay, I think I can do that, just don't expect anything big." I said looking towards them both.

"I'm not, but they are," Alice said smiling, nodding over to the kitchen.

**So what d'ya think. I thought I should get the story moving a little. Its also a chapter, where quite a lot happened in no time at all, I think I'm getting into the swing of things.**

**The next chapter is going to be called Burning house of love, that was going to be the name of this chapter but I t has gone on for longer than I expected.**


	9. Burning House Of Love

**I'm currently on a role with these chapters, so after writing the last one I decided this part was going to be split into two parts. I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I spent half a day on and off on it so basically 2/3 hours (between odd jobs). **

**Another life, is going slightly slower than I wanted though, I'm adding like a new sentence each week. So, lets not delay True Star anymore.....**

Bella

"_Okay, I think I can do that, just don't expect anything big." I said looking towards them both._

"_I'm not, but they are," Alice said smiling, nodding over to the kitchen._

Burning house of love

Bella

"Okay, so I think I have found the perfect guy to move in with you two. As I was saying, he's hardly ever around, clean, a good cook, good taste in music and in girls. What d'ya say?"

I had a little feeling, I knew who the guy was she was on about, "What's his name?" I asked Rose.

"Erm, Edward," she said in whisper, but then began to reel of why he was good, "He's looking for a new place, but cant find the time to go out looking for one. I mentioned Edward moving in with you two when Emmett asked me to move in, but he said to see how things went. But, he's been hinting for the past couple of days for Emmett to go with him sometime, but currently neither can find the time"

"What, if he's looking for a place of his own?" Alice was quiet, and it was me asking all the questions, yes I did want to get closer to Edward, but was this too fast? I still had tonight to get over and done with.

"Well, I don't know, he'll just have to find his own place, won't he. But the amount of work the two have put into tonight, I don't think he'll think twice about moving in with you two." I gave her a look, "Well, can I just drop it into the conversation tonight and see what he says?" She looked up at us, as if to say, you want him to move in, or you will die.

"Whatever, what do you say Alice?"

"hmm, I guess he could move in, I don't mind. You know I can't really cook that well, Bella and when your not at home, there's only so many ham sandwiches you can have."

"Okay, so are we sorted now. Can we see if Emmett has burnt, any thing I have been dying to have a look since I got home from work. There's been a lot of shouting and trips to the shop as well. So Bella are we all good now?"

"One question, before we go," I said standing back, "Why have we been invited here tonight?"

"I don't know exactly, I think its to do with you and Edward, Bella. He has been miserable since we got back. Seriously, you were in a state, but Edward has been so moody." Rosalie was saying with her hand ready to pull the door open.

"Oh," was all I could say and my lips stayed in a O shape while, we all shuffled out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen.

The table was set and the boys were stood in the kitchen, waiting for us to finish our meeting. Emmett and Jasper gave Rosalie and Alice a drink, to whom they started talking to quietly, and moving in the direction of the table, leaving me drink-less and with Edward.

"What would you like to drink Bella, wine?" he asked me politely from the other side of the kitchen. His voice sounded so inviting, and I had to stop myself from running over to him and kissing him right there. Thinking more, I stared at his lips, they looked soft too, what I would do to kiss those right now.

"I couldn't think of anything worse. Erm, about two weeks ago, I seem to remember having a very nice pink drink, which managed to get its self, thrown over the worst creature I have ever met. Don't suppose you could make me another one." I looked at him through my eye lashes and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, you go and sit down and ill bring it over, I wouldn't want you to steal the recipe," he winked at me and my I could have passed out. I was totally in too deep here. I went back to the table, they had left a side with two free chairs, for us both to sit next to each other (how convenient). I sat with Alice opposite me and Emmett to my right, Jasper was to Alice right and Rose next to him at the opposite end of the table.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emmett asked from my right, I looked up at him and took a deep breathe. Calm down Bella.

"Yes, Emmett I'm fine, but would everyone, stop fucking asking if I'm okay." I looked up to see everyone at the table, looking at me, and then behind my head to Edward, who had come through the kitchen door.

"Course Bella's fine, why wouldn't she be," Emmett joked. Oh, he seriously was a d**k. As Edward sat down to my left, placing my glass on my coaster, I raised my right hand to my right cheek and stuck my middle finger up keeping the rest folded to my palm, Emmett chuckled and Alice raised her eyebrows at me.

"Should I go and get the Pasta before you start throwing things at me, Bella?" Emmett asked moving from his chair.

"That would be advisable," I smiled at him and looked around the table again to see everyone's reactions, calm good. I reached for my glass and took a sip, still as good as last time, had it not been thrown over someone, "Thanks Edwards, tastes better than last time." I smiled at him, to which he smiled back and I couldn't breathe for a minute still staring at his eyes, his face and his mouth, until Alice kicked me under the table.

"So, Bella hows work?" Jasper must have noticed my state, as he tried to change the subject.

I looked up at him, "Which one?" I had to ask, was he on about at Liquid Lust or at the solicitors. Emmett came back through, wearing oven gloves, carrying a bowl of mince and placing on the table. He went back into the kitchen, Rose quickly jumping out of her seat and following him into the kitchen.

"Both?"

"So, the solicitors are actually going quite good, they've given me a few real clients to work for, and less people are looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm doing the right thing. Actually, today no-one did. Hmm at the bar, guess I'm doing alright. I mean I haven't dropped anything, burnt myself or anything dangerous have a Jazz?"

"Bella, your doing great, don't worry about yourself. Even if you burnt yourself, you'd live with a doctor for a boss and a Junior doctor for a workmate." Jasper reassured me.

"An junior doctor that I haven't worked with yet," I made another mistake by looking at Edward again. Those turquoise eyes, ah so gorgeous.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, Bella. I have been really busy, preparing for an exam I had on yesterday. But I have finished hardcore studying for a couple of weeks, so you'll get the pleasure of working with me soon. Maybe, tomorrow night, Jazz?"

"I think you are actually, Edward." I was still staring into mid air around Edward my eyes, hadn't really moved that far. However, getting a plate, dropped in front of me kinda woke me up from my little daydream. Rosalie and Emmett were back with cheese, plates and spaghetti. Emmett, just couldn't wipe the dirty smile of his face.

"Thanks Emmett, why do you look so pleased with yourself, or don't I want to know." I looked over at Rosalie, who just smiled at me sweetly.

"Soo, Emmett. Rose was telling us that you have been in the kitchen all day, did you do this all yourself." Alice, was my life-safer as usual.

"Well, Alice I have many talents and interests that many people are.."

Loud coughing came from two directions to the right, both male.

"Emmett! You find it hard to even heat up beans." Jasper coughed out.

"I keep trying to tell you that you have to take them out of the tin, before the microwave, but somehow. It just doesn't go in, does it?" Edward smiled at him.

"What would I do without you, Edward. You are literally a lifesaver, in reality and the kitchen. What's the death count so far?"

All five of us looked at Edward, who just stared right back at Emmett with a blank face. It was one of those moments, you had in old western movies, that my dad used to watch. You would be able to her the wind blowing around, everyone and the tumbleweed blowing across the screen. In this scene though, as we were in an apartment, you would be most likely to hear a pin drop or a kirby grip.

After a few seconds, Jasper spoke, "Emmett, you know he's not that bad. If you were ill, you would want to know Edward, I do. Anyway, are we going to eat or not tonight, I haven't eaten all day." Jaspers toned relaxed the tenseness around the room, and we all relaxed a bit. Edward breathed out slowly, like he would have blown had Jasper not broken the silence.

"Sure, guys help yourselves. I haven't poisoned you, promise." Edward replied, and then under his breathe, only me and Rosalie could her this, "Even, if some of you deserve it."

-----------xoxoxoxox-----------

**Edward**

By the end of the main meal, the atmosphere had calmed down a little, there was less coughing coming from Alice and Emmett had stopped pissing me off. Bella also seemed less nervous, her breathing had slowed right down (she was breathing heavily, when we started eating.)

I stood up to clear all the everyone's clean plates, Rosalie followed suit and stacked Jasper and Alice's plate while I stacked the remaining, as she walked past Emmett towards the kitchen she slapped him around the face.

"Hey, Rose what was that for?" He cried turning round to the kitchen door, I joined her in the kitchen, just as she replied back.

"You'll find out later, you tit." I looked up to her for an explanation, bemused.

"Edward, he was being a tit, I had to do it. If Alice and Bella were not here, you would have done it yourself. But, your just being a gentleman, unlike your brother."

I turned round to the microwave to press a button.

"So, what is for dessert, Edward. Now I know, you did everything in the end."

I headed for the fridge this time and pulled out a large plate with strawberries on.

"Oh, this is all Emmett's idea. Nothing to do with me, although I think he had us all in mind. Open the marshmallows and put them on the other half of the plate could you and then take it through." I gestured to the large bag behind her and set the the plate on the counter next to her.

While she followed my instructions, I went to another cupboard and lifted out the chocolate fountain. Sometimes, Emmett had the best ideas.

I set the fountain on the side and started fixing the fixtures together.

"You have to be joking me, Edward?" Rosalie came back into the kitchen, and over to the counter, "Oh my god, Bella is going to flip when she sees this."

"How do you mean?" I asked her, I little confused.

"She just loves chocolate, among many other things." I looked again up to her, and she smiled at me. Was that a hint at something?

"Come on you two, I'm starting to suspect something between my girlfriend and brother?" Emmett yelled from the other room.

"Okay, I think its time. Can you grab the chocolate from the microwave and I'll take this through."

I picked up the fountain and moved it through to the dining room, to hear Alice start squealing.

"Oh my god, Bella, look what's coming!"

I walked between bella and my vacant seat, to place the fountain in the middle of the table and plugged the fountain into the plug socket on the wall behind. Rose poured the liquid chocolate into the bowl and started the fountain up.

Alice was the first to try a strawberry, closely followed by bella, it all happened in slow motion.

Her perfectly painted red fingernails, picked a strawberry and dipped it into the steady flow of chocolate. When an adequate amount of chocolate, covered the strawberry, she brought it up to her soft, pink lips and bit into it. Behind me Rosalie cleared her throat a little, which brought me back to reality, just, I was still transfixed by Bella and her strawberry. She popped the rest of the strawberry into her mouth and sucked her fingers to clean all the chocolate off her fingers. What I would do to be feeding Bella a strawberry and then to have her lick or suck my fingers.

Emmett smiled behind bella, "Was that nice, Bella?"

"You have no idea, Emmett." she replied smiling broadly. She picked up a marshmallow this time, I chose to look away, as I was already feeling a little hot and I really didn't want to have visible erection, when I didn't even know much about the love of my life, next to me.

"I think, I do," He replied nodding, it was obvious what he was comparing the chocolate to. Emmett had a one track mind, and everyone knew about it.

"No Emmett. Its better than that." She knew his ideas as well.

"Okay Emmett. We are not having this discussion now, no-one wants to know your personal fantasies. Calm yourself down."

"Hmm, I didn't want to know about them, but I still have quite a lot of your night-time antics, imprinted in my memory." Seriously the things that I have seen and heard were enough to damage my mind.

"You wouldn't know what we got up to if you had your own place and we weren't all squeezed into my two bedroom apartment." I half expected for Emmett to throw a strawberry at me.

"I wouldn't be stuck here, if you would just find the time.."

Alice threw the marshmallow at me this time, and kicked Emmett under the table. "Okay, Edward, Emmett enough! Rosalie had an idea, which she asked us about, when we came here tonight."

I looked away from Emmett, towards Alice. So, was Rosalie getting annoyed with my presence in the apartment?

"What would you say if we asked you to move in with me and Bella?" Was she for real, living with Bella and Alice. I dream come true that's what it would be, hopefully seeing Bella everyday and then maybe we could share lifts to work, when we were working together. Ahh, Heaven.

"Are you sure, a guy in your house."

"Sure we're sure, we wouldn't ask you would we?" Bella leaned over and placed her hand on my leg under the table, everyone, everything was still (except for my erection), she quickly withdrew her hand, bemused by her sudden actions. Living in the same house as her really would be hard, even when she touched me tonight, I was finding it hard to restrain myself.

"Great, when do you want me to move in?"

"How about we start tomorrow, and then finish up sunday. Rose's bed is still in the room, so you might want to swap them over the weekend." Bella had gone all quiet now, staring into the chocolate flow.

----------xoxoxoxox----------

**Bella**

So, Edward was going to be moving in with me and Alice. Was this a good idea or not? Would I be able to resist walking past his bedroom door or even the bathroom door, when he was obviously naked. Does he walk around with no shirt on because that would totally leave me breathless.

My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket, at first I thought it was just a text but the vibrations got more urgent. I moved around in my seat, so I could pull it out of my jeans pocket and looked at the screen, great mums calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella, Its your mum." No shocker there really. "I was just ringing you because I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I'm still alive. Erm mum, I cant really talk to night, I'm at a friends. Can I ring you in the morning sometime, maybe like ten, eleven?"

"Um, okay, I guess I'm not doing anything then."

"okay, I'll ring you then, mum. Bye."

"talk to you soon Bella, bye."

"Sorry, I guess I haven't talked to my mum in a while." I looked around at everyone else, Jasper was feeding Alice strawberries. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared again, leaving me with Edward.

"I see my mum everyday, so I guess she doesn't need to ring me as much."

Eh, what the heck is he on about.

----------xoxoxoxox----------

**Edward**

What the fuck did I say that for? She'll think I'm a mummies boy or something. Ohmy god this is going to be harder than I thought.

**I was going to have a 'proposal' in this chapter, but I decided it was a little too soon and that things that I had planned in the future would get a bit mixed up. I also wanted Edward to feed Bella, but I guess that is a bit soon, too.**

**Also, halfway through writing this I went back over the chapter, oh my god how many spelling mistakes, words in random orders and just random words placed instead of others? Sorry if its like that usually.**

**Check, back in a few hours, I have a little prezzie for all my readers. Review and ill post it faster.**


	10. Im Wide Awake, Its Morning

**Yep, I have managed to do a first for me. Churn out two chapters at once. I got stuck halfway through the last one, so I started with this one and then went back when I had finished. New things pop up in my brain all the time, through my little life and I think, 'hey, I'm going to have to add that'. **

**Anyway, Onto saturday...**

I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

**Bella**

I woke up the next day not having a headache, more like feeling sick, either the amount of food I ate the night before or I was having withdrawal symptoms. From Edward. Last night was one of the best nights I have had in a while including all those I had with Jacob it was definitely in one of the top five.

Edward was moving over today and tomorrow (more likely today), a lot of tidying had to be done. Me and Alice are tidy, but over the last couple of months especially the house had gone a bit girly. Over radiators our bras and pants hung, behind sofas you could find random pieces of clothing which neither of us knew how they got there, the presence of vodka bottles, even though none of us were heavy drinkers and the usual money in the sofa and chairs, which I had first dibs on despite the total might only buy me a Starbucks coffee, if I was lucky.

Hmm, what time is it? 9.06 am, maybe its time to get up and see if they had started with the pancakes without me. It was customary for us girls to have pancakes each Saturday, every Saturday, AKA Pancake Saturday. Other rules included:

Only girls allowed, and any other girls who would make an appearance should be pre-invited.

No recordings, photos may be taken but not include any relevance of what was discussed

Pyjamas optional

Apologies in advance, for food preparations.

Only pancakes to be eaten, drinks optional (and no restrictions)

All discussions are kept in the kitchen and between the girls at there discretion. (Basically, if its a big secret we cant blurt it out)

Did I mention, NO GUYS allowed. Not even allowed to be in the hall, caught lurking and damage will be done.

Those not invited should choose to visit the kitchen, before or after the last pancake has been eaten or just don't bother having breakfast.

Pancakes cannot be made by any other person in the house, unless it is Shrove Tuesday

Pancakes cannot be borrowed or eaten by anyone else. They must stay in the kitchen.

You may think we are a little childish but this is sometime the only time we get to see each other. I cant remember how it started, we have been doing it for so long. Boyfriends, couldn't really understand it, many break ins, and earwiggin happened, to which we punished. In the end, they grew to understand it a little and Emmett was now known to have 'special secret' time with the lads that we weren't allowed to know about, that was usually spur of the moment stuff though.

I pulled my self out of bed, made my way to the kitchen in my shorts and shirt, I hoped that it would somehow be warmer in the kitchen.

I knocked on Alice's door and entered, there she was rolled up in the middle of her bed.

"Alice, come on are you getting up?"

She rolled over, and mumbled a little.

"What was that Alice?" I leaned against the door waiting for an answer.

"Yes, ill be down in a minute, Think Rosalie came a few minutes ago." I left the room, closing the door behind me.

Walking down the stairs I could already smell the pancakes that were cooking, they smelt so good, (second to chocolate) that I knew Rosalie was in the house.

"Morning Bella," she moved around the kitchen as if she still lived here.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" A sat on my usual stool and folded my arms trying to make myself warmer, envious of the jeans and hoodie Rosalie was wearing.

She looked up to me looking tired, "Knackered, and I was pretty darn cold until I saw you. Put some clothes on." I looked around for a heater or something to keep warm, I should have got changed I knew it.

I shrugged, when I couldn't find anything to get changed into, 'Oh well, i'll warm up soon. Pancakes ready yet?"

The door behind opened again, and Alice walked in fully clothed, she walked passed me and threw me a jumper.

"Here, I saw you, when you left my room and thought, 'God, Bella will freeze', I was right wasn't I?"

"Hmm."

Rosalie turned around towards us carrying a large plate of pancakes, dripping with toffee sauce, "Here we go girlies, I haven't had pancakes in ages. So, what are we talking about this morning?"

"Emmett, Jasper and Edward and Bella." Alice reeled of like she was waiting to be asked.

"Huh, Why me?" I was a little stunned to be mentioned.

"Cos Bella, Edward is moving in today and your working with him tonight and we need to figure out a game plan." Alice really was prepared had she already written a script out for today.

"Trust me Bella, it will be hard for you, even with your private bathroom. I have only lived with them for a couple of weeks, but _phwoar _in the apartment he walks around topless. If I didn't love Emmett or know Emmett, I would have slept with him over and over again. He takes ages in the bathroom, that's why I never see him, but when he comes out, you can smell that he has actually had a shower. Not just a quick wash like Emmett."

"I'm feeling hot and woozy already," I looked over to Alice, who was fanning herself.

"Oh come on, I think I can handle myself. I managed last night."

"I cant be there to kick you and cough around you all the time, Bella. That is why you 'managed', you would still be staring into those dreamy eyes right now, if it wasn't for me."

"Okay, point taken. Can we get on with these pancakes, they will go all cold?" Beaten down again, everyone just thought I would jump on him if we were left alone, or I would collapse because I had stopped breathing. I stabbed my fork into the middle of the pile, from the corner of my eye, I could see the two of them look at each other.

"Bella, all I was saying that your going to have to focus, and not embarrass yourself. Right should we change the subject?"

-----------xoxoxox---------

I was going to have to ring my mother sooner or later this morning, it was one of those phone calls you were dreading as you dialled the digits. I lived 2 hours away from my mum now, (it was hard to believe that Jacob had moved up here to be with me only to cheat on me, maybe a year later) I loved my mum but she was over-protective. I was dreading the phone call because Christmas was nearing, which usually meant christmas with the Blacks. Yes, my mum was best friends with Jacobs, so she was bound to already know some shite sob-story, Jacob will have fed the two of them.

I was sat in the living room (still in my shorts and jumper, I really needed to get dressed), Alice had gone into work for a couple of hours and Rose had gone back to her new home, probably helping Edward move out. I had tidied up a bit downstairs, before sitting down, hoovered around found all my belongings, some of Jacobs that I had to give back and couldn't wait to give back.

So, there I was sat on the sofa staring at the phone, hovering over the ring button. Oh go on press it, if she says something hurtful, hang up and never speak to her again or say you have to do something. The phone rings a few time and then my mum picks up.

"Bella, I've been waiting all morning for you to ring me."

"Mum, its only like half ten," I replied looking at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"Well, I have been up since seven. So, what's this I hear about you and Jacob.?"

"It's simple, I broke up with him and I'm not going to get back together with him. He has ruined my life over here, I have had to find a new job and it feels good without him."

"Bella, he misses you I can see it, he wants you back, we all do.."

"Hang on, did he tell you why I broke up with him? And what do you mean by, 'we all do'?"

"Well I'm missing my daughter, Bella you have to come home more. Christmas, I want you to come for the whole of the holidays, I'll come and pick you up and we can have girl time."

I signed, great a long Christmas with mum, "Hmm, I'm not sure. Did he explain why we broke up?"

"He said that you broke up with him, because you wanted a break." she said in a calm voice, it was like she was trying to compose herself, because she couldn't believe what her daughter had done.

"I did break up with him, but he was cheating on me. He told me that he had slept with other people for the past year, while we were together. He lost my job for me, because he nearly laid out one of the customers. Did he tell you that mum, does he sound like he misses me?"

"Oh, no he didn't say that."

"Then the night after, I saw him in town and he called me a slut in front of everyone. I was wearing a dress not a plastic bag. Mum, I am never getting back together with him. End of."

"So, is there anyone else, instead?"

"No not at the moment, I'm waiting to see what life has in store for me."

"Okay, how are your friends then, Alice and Rosalie, I haven't heard anything about them in ages."

"Erm, Alice has got a new boyfriend and Rosalie has moved in with your boyfriend, who's brother is moving in with us, this weekend. I work now work for at Liquid Lust, you know that bar where Rosalie's boyfriend works at?"

"Hmm, where?"

"Last time you cam up here, I took you out for lunch or something there."

"I think I remember now, did it have a dance floor?"

"Yes, mum. Hang on some is at the door." I car pulled up outside and then there was a knock at the door. Still in my pyjamas, I got up and went to the front door. I opened the door, to a cold breeze and shivered, I had no shoes or socks on either.

"Bella, your still not dressed?" Rose shouted from the boot of her car. In front of me was edward carrying a box of dvds and books.

"So, will you come over for Christmas?" I could hear mum ask from the phone in my hand, I stepped back to let everyone in and went back to finish talking to mum.

"Erm, I'll have to see, I might be pretty busy with work and I need the money. I'm going to have to go mum, Edward has come over with all his stuff. I'll ring you soon, bye." I pressed the end call button and looked up to a mad Rosalie.

"What have you done, since I have left?" Rosalie asked me, Edward and Emmett where staring at me, shivering.

"I have hoovered, cleaned the bathroom, kitchen and the living room and found a boxful of random items that don't belong to me. I have also rang my mum, to set things straight about me and Jacob." I smiled to myself, damn I had done a lot.

"You have been busy."

"Don't act so surprised, Rose. Is it okay, if I go put some clothes." I started to walk up the stairs.

"That would be a good idea, then these two will do some work instead of looking at your arse, or your boobs." Rose shouted out, sounding quite annoyed, I smiled to myself, happy to make an impression and carried up to my room.

**So what did you think? It was a little shorter than I wanted, but I couldn't think what else to put in. So if I rewrite the whole story again, ill add more, probs. **

**The next chapter, will be in edwards point of view definitely, no doubt about it.**

**Happy new years**


	11. The Quiet Things That NoOne Ever Knows

**I hope you liked the last two chapter, they were quite fun to write. So as promised, here is Edwards POV (with a little of Bella). I'm going to try and add more fun here, espeicially more teasing from Emmett, because he is just one of the best peeps after Edward and Bella.**

**More cars were added to this chapter, Edward and Emmett do have a jeep and a volvo. But bella has her 206 and alice a smart car, just because a truck and a porshe just are not normal for england.**

**BTW, i changed my penname from twilight freak, to obsessedgirl to missaheartbeat. I wanted a more general name and now its the smae as my youtube channel and my twitter. sorry i also double uploaded this because something went wrong, fixed now though, i think.  
**

**The Quiet Things That No-One Ever Knows**

**Edwards POV**

I think we all agreed that last night was a success. Alice and Jasper had got closer, and Bella and I had got to know each other more. Which was good seen as this weekend I was moving in with her and Alice. Today would either make or break my life. I would either have to live with eternal embarrassment and shame or live with confidence.

There was no doubt about it I was in love with Bella. Simple.

She was bright, intelligent, funny, happy, beautiful, there were so many more words to explain her. There was also the feelings I felt, when I was around her, hot and sweaty, nervous, happy, flirty and if I as a girl I would say I felt giggly. She made another side of me come out, I had never felt like this before, it was different and I had no idea, how I was going to cope with living with her. Knowing that she slept in the room above, knowing that she was getting dressed in the room above, having a shower, naked, above me and knowing that she probably had a lot of personal moments in the living room, with her friends and with Jacob. I cringe when I think about him, the things he has done with her, to her and all really for nothing, but him.

"Edward, I would appreciate if you would stop staring at my girlfriends breasts," I looked up, to see Rosalie smiling at me and Emmett was on the right of the table, like last night, staring me down.

It was early the next morning, too early. Emmett had made me get up early to get some packing done, I could tell he was eager for me to leave. Emmett had also decided that my bed in the apartment was moving back to our parents house and I would be taking, my bed from my old room over to the house instead. Rosalie's bed would then be brought back over to this apartment. Don't ask me why, I was totally confused, but it did mean that I would have my double bed back instead of the poxsy single and I wasn't going to be sleeping in Rosalie's bed, after what I heard last night things would have definitely happened in the bed.

"Sorry, I really wasn't looking. I was in my own little world," I went back to eating the soggy cornflakes in front of me.

"No worries, Edward. You have been sat like that for 10 minutes, without moving. I knew you were in dream land, Emmett didn't though."

She stood up and took Emmett's bowl away from him and took it into the kitchen. She really was going to look after him, she must have realised by now that he practically incapable of all household chores. She came back in and stood next to Emmett, who stood up and put his arms around her waist.

"All right, you two. I am going to go and have pancakes with the girls. When I get back, I expect you both to be busy packing and ready to take the bed back to your parents." She kissed Emmett on the lips, "Bye Emmett, see you in a few."

Emmett then started to kiss her on both cheeks, nose, neck and finally on the lips. She kissed him once more on the lips and he let go of her. She grabbed her coat and keys and went for the door.

"Bye Rose, I'm going to miss you." Emmett called after her.

"Bye you two, get on with some work."

I went back to my cornflakes only to find that two big deep eyes where staring at me. I looked up at my Shrek sized brother,

"What do you want?" I probably sounded a little annoyed, I was my brother staring at me meant one think. His pea-sized brain was thinking about something, usually me. Oh no, he was thinking of me, I smile was started to grow on his ugly face.

"Bella?"

"What about her?" He knew that I was daydreaming of her, oh god.

"You don't just like her, do you? You love her, Edward _loves_ Bella Swan." I looked up towards his massive grin, with a pleading look. "Seriously, had I not met Rosalie and know what Rose is like, I would have tried to find a Bella. Bella, has a dark past with Jacob, but she is so much better off now without him. Seriously, go for her, tell her Edward."

"I just want to make sure, first. Like get moved in with them, get to know them more. But, I will tell her, I'm not going to let go of her."

Emmett suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table in front of him, "You do realise, little brother. That Bella is hot property and probably not going to stay single for long, when she starts looking around."

"Emmett, since when did you become so concerned with my love life?" I slammed the spoon in the soggy cornflakes and made my way into the kitchen, only to be followed by Emmett. I put the bowl in the dishwasher, after emptying the mush in the bin and turned back. Emmett was sat on the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Since, last night. You should have seen your face, minutes before Bella arrived, you were shitting yourself. Any other girl and you wouldn't be bothered, but Bella, you really wanted to be nice to her, make a friend or go further. You have look on your side though, your brother Emmett is a sex-god, Rose is Bella's best friend, so she can help us and Jasper, well you know what he's like."

"Emmett?!" I said warningly, was he going to be giving me flirtation lessons and shit like that. No way. "Can we just get packing before your girlfriend gets back, because I would really hate to get into trouble with her. Seen as you both know to much for your own good."

"God, you have it bad don't ya?" He dropped from the counter and went over to the Dvds back in the living room, I followed him.

"Mine, have a 'E' in the box, I'm going to pack all my things in the bathroom and my clothes." I didn't answer him back, to is question. He could make up his own answer.

We carried on packing stuff up, seen as I had many more Cds than DVDs, Emmett quickly moved onto them. I was reluctant at first, to let him touch them but there wasn't much else to pack up here. I had a lot more at my parents house, because I left a lot there when I went to university and then just moved to Emmetts with what I had. We did have to stop at our parents house, with this old bed anyway to have a swap round. I did wonder how, we would get my double bed over there as it had a double mattress too. But I was leaving that for Emmett to think about. We had two cars and he was having the bed in his jeep.

Nearly 2 hours later, Rosalie arrived back, I was just finishing all my clothes. I had to borrow Emmetts suitcases including my own, which I thought was quite alarming. Yeah, I knew I had a lot of clothes, but this was too many and I didn't want to seem as vain as Emmett.

"Emmett, what the hell are you sat down for?" Rosalie asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"I finished packing?" He replied slowly looking around the room, I could see him through the open door.

"The bed Emmett, how are you going to fit it in the jeep? Are you going to take it apart?" She asked, that girl had brains in her head. I did wonder that myself, but he wouldn't have bitten my head off.

"Hmm, I'll do it now." He got off the sofa and went into the kitchen probably trying to find a screwdriver, "Oh Rose, guess what?" He shouted out from the kitchen, Rose was now in my room, moving the suitcases out of the way into the living room.

"What Emmett?"

"Emmett, are you sure that you should be saying what you are about to say?" I warned.

He came into the room, with a selection of screwdrivers, "Edward, has it bad for Bella."

"EMMETT," I shouted at him, "Why did you have to say that?"

"Has it bad?" She looked over to me, before moving the pillows and duvet from the bed. Then stopped. "OOOh, has it _bad_, bad?" She looked over to a nodding Emmett, "You have the hots for Bella?" She asked simply.

I finished packing the last suitcase, for Rose to pull through, I went to one side of the mattress, "Emmett, should we move the mattress before?"

"Your avoiding my question, Edward?" Rose called from the living room.

Emmett grabbed the other side of the mattress, and we heaved it through into the living room.

"As you can see from his silence, he is utterly besotted by her," Emmett said proudly.

"That is a very intellectual word for you Emmett, and where did you get all your information from? I haven't told you anything yet."

"Your silence gives it away Edward, you don't have to say anything." I was back in the bedroom, next to one of the bed legs, unscrewing the pieces of wood, when Emmett said this.

"I think its cute, Bella really needs a hunky, steady guy." Rose had now moved to sit in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Rose, should I be scared that you think my little brother is hunky?" Emmett asked from the other side of the bed.

"Emmett, Edward has the hots for Bella, he's not interested in me."

"Stop it you two. I'm not talking about this with you two. Emmett you have a big gob and Rose your best friends with Bella, so how do I know your not going to tell her. Can we just get on with moving."

"So, you can go and see more of Bella!" Emmett coughed, I warningly looked up to Rose, who smiled back at me.

--------------xoxoxoxoxox-------------

We soon, managed to squeeze the bed in the Jeep, and all my belongings in the Jeep and my Volvo. We drove over to my parents house to find two large boxes in the hall way, apparently this was a gift from my parents for moving on and for my results last year. Emmett was miffed at first, but my parents decided to keep the bed in my old room. I guess the single bed was getting chucked, I did eventually find out that the bed I had been sleeping in for the past 5 months had been left by the previous owner of the apartment. So, god knows what happened in it.

After having coffee with my parents, we dumped the single bed and took the large boxes, over to the girls house. I still couldn't believe that they managed to get a house in this part of the town. It was a really posh end, which had many of my parents living near-by. House around here had personal gardeners and cleaners. There was BMWs and and the odd range rover parked outside houses. I personally thought the best thing about this area was that you could easily fit two cars in the driveway, but seen as Alice had a tiny smart car and Bella's 206, three cars would fit snuggly.

I pulled up out side the house in the driveway first, next to Bella's 206. Oh my god, I cannot believe I am doing this, moving in with the girl of my dreams and she doesn't actually know it. I knocked my head against the steering wheel. Someone suddenly knocked on my window. I turned round to see a grinning Emmett.

"Suck it up, Eddie. Your not moving back into my apartment now. Get out this car, and go get that girl!" I grabbed my most prized possessions my large box of CDs, DVDs and books, jumped out of the car, ran up to the door and knocked.

"Yes, mum. Hang on someone is at the door." I could hear from inside, after many painstakingly long seconds Bella finally opened the door. Phone in hand, dressed in some short shorts and a jumper. Some girls really new how to catch the latest batch of flu and then there was others who knew how to knock a guy off his feet. Bella was both.

"Bella, your still not dressed?" Rose shouted from the boot of Emmett's Jeep.

"So, will you come over for Christmas?" Someone said loudly on the phone, she sighed and stepped out of the way, so that we could all go in with the first boxes. We all shuffled in and Rose kicked the door after her, not to freeze Bella, anymore.

Bella, went back to finishing her conversation, "Erm, I'll have to see, I might be pretty busy with work and I need the money. I'm going to have to go mum, Edward has come over with all his stuff. I'll ring you soon, bye." She ended the call and looked up at us all collectively, while I stared at her starting at her feet, eventually making it up to her deep brown eyes.

"What have you done, since I have left?" Rosalie sternly asked.

"I have hoovered, cleaned the bathroom, kitchen and the living room and found a boxful of random items that don't belong to me. I have also rang my mum, to set things straight about me and Jacob." Bella smiled sweetly.

Rose's mouth dropped a little, amazed, "You have been busy."

"Don't act so surprised, Rose. Is it okay, if I go put some clothes." She started to walk up the stairs, my eyes walked up behind her.

"That would be a good idea, then these two will do some work instead of looking at your arse, or your boobs." Rose shouted out, punching Emmett next to her, who nudged me.

"What, now?" I asked annoyed.

"Rose saw, I saw, who's to say Bella didn't notice you checking her out. Why don't you just go up there now and watch her get dressed."

"Emmett, shut up would you." She looked like she was going to hit him again. I wish she would, life would be a damn sight easier. "Right, lets take these up, to my room and make sure that I havn't left anything.

Rosalie leaded the way, stopping at the second set of stairs, "Bella, I'm warning you. Don't come anywhere near your stairs, until your fully clothed."

"Rose, you making us sound like we are pervs?" Emmett complained.

"That's because, Emmett. You have a fucking hot girlfriend and your eyes still keep wondering." She replied walking into her old room and setting the box on the floor.

Rose's old bed was going to be a lot easier to move than the previous. It was made up of a thin mattress and two blocks that had draws built in on either side. While Emmett assessed how he was going to move the bed, and Rose collected up a few remaining things. I was still stood in the door, feeling like a spare part, (Unable, to realise that I lived here, nearly) when Bella came to join us. I jumped a little when she put her two delicate hand on hips to tell me she wanted to be through, because I was daydreaming, to which she giggled.

Emmett jumped up, for the floor. "Oooh, Company, the September 2008 issue. Top ten sex toys, what its really like to sleep with a celebrity, a fireman and a model..." he started flicking through the magazine.

"Emmett, give it here. Its like 3 months old, I read it on holiday." Rose complained.

"Well, I don't remember reading it." Emmett pouted, as he threw it at Rosalie.

"God. I can see you two get on well, now. Can you two like split up and then we can get this all finished?" Bella asked leaning against the wall.

"Okay, can you two take the bed outside, then bring up the shelves and the new bed. I will take all this out to the jeep," Rose was pointing at a growing pile of magazines and clothes, "and have a look through the random objects Bella found this morning. Bella, you can.."

"I have a job for Bella," I pointed to the box she was stood next to, "I'll help Emmett with half of the bed, then we will bring up my shelves, fix them to the walls and then you can put all my CDs, DVDs and Books on them. I'm trusting you with my most prize processions."

"Jeez, Edward. Are you feeling okay? I thought I should take you to the doctor when you got me to pack them up. Now, you asking Accident Prone Bella, to arrange them?" Emmett walked over to me and started to feel my temperature.

"Emmett, you were just putting them in a box, no order needed. I think Bella can cope with putting things in alphabetical order. A CD isn't exactly going to smash if you drop it."

"Alright chill. I just.. Bella he must really trust you. Come on then Eddie, lets get this bed moved."

I grated my teeth at Emmett's comments.

--------xoxoxoxox--------

**Bella**

I came down the steps to find the three of them in Roses old room, from behind Edward in the doorway I could see that Emmett was sat on the looking under the bed and Rose was going around the room, looking in her old wardrobe. I tried to squeeze through the door without moving Edward or letting him know I was there but I could see it wasn't going to work.

From my position in the hall way, I could gawp at his body, without anyone noticing. He work a tight fitting shirt and jeans, which showed of well-defined muscles which my hands ached to touch. There was a way to get the two things I wanted most at this point. I moved my hands up to hips, and gently moved him to the side. He jumped a little and obeyed my hands letting me through into the room. I giggled, oh that was so cute. I leant against the wall.

Emmett jumped up, for the floor. "Oooh, Company, the September 2008 issue. Top ten sex toys, what its really like to sleep with a celebrity, a fireman and a model..." he started flicking through the magazine. I had never seen someone be so happy to find an old magazine.

"Emmett, give it here. Its like 3 months old, I read it on holiday." Rose complained.

"Well, I don't remember reading it." Emmett pouted, as he threw it at Rosalie. He obviously really wanted to read that issue, it was a pretty boring one if you ask me, but the stories where quite sweet about sleeping with the model. Oh, I wonder what its like sleeping with a model, compared to the ex-alcoholic boyfriend I could only compare anyone too. It had to be better.

"God. I can see you two get on well, now. Can you two like split up and then we can get this all finished?" I asked, I really wanted to get finished, so I could go and have a shower and be ready for work tonight.

"Okay, can you two take the bed outside, then bring up the shelves and the new bed. I will take all this out to the jeep, and have a look through the random objects Bella found this morning. Bella, you can.." Rose was distributing the jobs around but came to stop at me.

"I have a job for Bella," Edward replied, we all looked towards him and I tried not to get lost in his eye for the hundredth time, he pointed to the box, next to me. "I'll help Emmett with half of the bed, then we will bring up my shelves, fix them to the walls and then you can put all my CDs, DVDs and Books on them. I'm trusting you with my most prize processions."

"Jeez, Edward. Are you feeling okay? I thought I should take you to the doctor when you got me to pack them up. Now, you asking Accident Prone Bella, to arrange them?" Emmett walked over to Edward and started to feel his forehead. i could feel another girlish giggle escape my lips.

"Emmett, you were just putting them in a box, no order needed. I think Bella can cope with putting things in alphabetical order. A CD isn't exactly going to smash if you drop it."

"Alright chill. I just.. Bella he must really trust you. Come on then Eddie, lets get this bed moved." Emmett looked to me an smirked. I guess, I really must be trusted. I knew he liked his music, but he must love it more than anything else and he was putting me in charge of arranging it.

**Again i wrote more than expected for this chapter, so just wait to see what happened at work!**

**I have a few new ideas going around in my head including Another Life, (and another one but I don't have a name and haven't started writing it yet). So, I think I might be maybe halfway through this story. I'm not sure though. When I finish this is will go full-time with Another Life and then start with my new Idea. **

**For those that haven't read it and don't have a clue what I'm on about. Another Life, is a vampire story but only from Bella's POV. Bella is a Cullen, along with the rest of the family. I have only done a small chapter, at the moment. But when I get the feeling I will carry on.**


	12. To Wish Impossible Things

**Some of you might get a bit annoyed with me in this chapter. They might seem to go 1 step forward two steps back or just hover not moving anywhere. I promise, in the next 1-4 chapters he will declare his love to her.**

**Sorry that this chapter took a while, I started to write a one-shot for further on in this story, all will be explained soon. Also on sunday night (11th jan.) youtube decided it no longer liked me and deleted by jchambersonline channel so I had to get a media sub-domain for my site, make a youtubeish site. Along with me making another video archive on my other site.**

**Sorry, peeps.**

To Wish Impossible Things

**Bella**

I still couldn't believe that Edward put me in charge of the CDs. Did he see me walk into him with coffee, me fall off the stool at breakfast, nearly walk into a door in my own house. I was the most dangerous out of the four in the house or the six of use last night and he put me in charge of his 'babies'.

Alice came back after a couple of hours and came to join us. In the end the whole house had been cleaned in some way. Alice cleaned my room a little, as I was preoccupied with the shelves, the bathrooms were cleaned and all the washing was caught up with. Who knew that it would be such an long thing to do. I started to think that Emmett had mixed up everything, just to be a pain.

By five in the afternoon I was finished, everyone was downstairs, except Edward. He was sat on his huge new bed, looking through his university textbooks. Well, that's what it looked like he was doing to me. He could have been using that as a decoy for all I knew and was just looking at my arse the whole time. I honestly didn't mind, which he was doing, although I did hope that he liked what he was looking at.

"Edward, I'm finished," I sang as I placed the last CD in its place. They were arranged, Books, CDs and then DVDs and then in alphabetical order by the title or the artist. I, personally was quite pleased with my work.

I sat on the bed, which was like sitting on a large sponge or a marshmallow. I could have laid right back on the bed, it was soo comfy and moulded to your body. I looked over to what he was reading it was something to do with eyes or ears, he did look interested in what he was reading. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.

"Aren't you going to check my work? I could have dropped something and broke it."

"No, I know you will have done it right." he answered from his book.

"You know too much and trust _me_ too much. I'm going to get ready for work." A little annoyed with his lack of interest, I jumped of the bed and towards the door.

"Bella?" he called.

Tell me you love, tell me you want me, tell me you want to kiss me, I was thinking in my head, "Yes?"

"Do you want me..." Yes, yes I do, want you. "...to drive us to work, tonight?" Edward asked, now he looks at me. Idiot, one question, a different one and I would have said, yes. I pulled all my confidence not to go swimming in his eyes. They were so bright and enticing. Nothing like his brothers or his parents, they were on another level.

"That would be nice, thank you," I replied smiling weakly. I ran up my stairs and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I sighed leaning over the sink and into the mirror.

Edward Cullen. Get a grip on yourself, Bella. He doesn't think of you like that, your only a friend to him. Just like all the other sodding guys you know, they don't dare touch you because they think your going to emotionally break down in front of them.

I had a shower, then started to get ready for the night, I plugged my mp3 player in so I could listen to music. Just as I found some pants and pulled on some black trousers (still with my towel around me), Alice appeared on my bed.

"What's up, Alice?"

"I'm worried about you." She replied thoughtfully as I was rooting through my bra draw.

"Huh?" I answered turning round to her, leaning on the dresser.

"Your going about this, the wrong way, Bella."

"Whats this?" I was totally confused I wish she would stop talking in code, it annoyed me.

She came over to the draws, pulled something from the very back of the draw and threw it too me. I looked at it in front of myself.

"Everyone needs a good push-up bra, Bella. Your just not wearing it. Enjoy." With that she skipped to the stairs and down them again. Probably the same way as she appeared. I put on the new item of clothing and went over to the full-length mirror. I had to admit, she did have a talent. My bust was now inches above, where it would have been before.

-----------xoxoxoxox-----------

**Edward**

"Alice, are you in the shower?" I called after knocking on the door, five minutes faster and I would have beaten her.

"Yeah, sorry. Erm, go and see if you can jump into Bella shower, she's just getting ready now."

I took my towel and my clothes I had to change into, and turned to the next set of stairs. I heard a hair dryer on so, that meant that she was no longer in the shower, I also could hear Lady Gaga-Just Dance over the hair-dryer. Would she ever hear me?

I got to the top of the stairs, after many deep breaths to calm myself down and turned to the noise of the hair dryer. Bella was leant over, with her head upside down and the hair-dryer in front of her. Her whole body was moving to the beat,

"I love this record baby, but I just cant see straight any more. Keep cool, what's the name of this club. I can't remember but its alright, alright. Just Dance, gonna be okay...Shit, Edward."

Bella peered up to me, the Hair dryer switched off and she twizzled around, so that I could only see her bare back, with a bra strap across the middle. The hair-dryer was hanging in her hand.

The trousers clung to her nicely around the middle, they weren't too baggy or too tight, her bare feet were poking out at the bottom, nails painted in black.

"Sorry, Bella. Alice is in the shower, so she sent me up here to have a shower."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been prancing about with nothing on. Go on in, I'm finished." She pointed her hand behind her in the direction of the bathroom door. "I'll be downstairs, when you come out."

"Thanks for everything," I replied while going to the door, I wanted run back to her and kiss her all over, that beautiful body of hers. But, something stopped me, probably common sense. I mean, why would she actually want me to kiss her?

-----------xoxoxoxox-----------

**Bella**

"Alice Brandon, you are going to pay." I called from behind the doorway into her room. I wasn't going to walk in on her getting changed I was too nice. I would let her do the walking. The door opened to the pixie, (or gremlin I was starting to think,) in navy blue boy pants and matching bra. She seriously needed to know the embarrassment I went through.

"What?" She asked, actually sounding quite innocent.

" 'Go and use Bella's bathroom, she's finished.' " I mimicked, "She may have finished in the shower, but she wasn't fully dressed."

"Really?"

"Really," I confirmed for her.

"What did he think?" She asked leaning on the door-frame.

"Trust you to want to know what he thought of what I was wearing, or wasn't."

"Should I ask him, myself?" She nodded behind me, to two emerging bar feet. Luckily, they were followed my a pair of jeans. I turned back to Alice, and gave her two very evil eyes.

"Ask me what?"

"What....What do you think so far of living with us two?" She stammered a little, possibly on purpose.

"I think its great, although the both of you are going to have to wear a lot more clothes." He countered standing next to a fully dressed me and a 'might-as-well-be-naked' Alice (they were that revealing and close-fitting).

Alice signed, stepped behind the door and came back out with a small navy blue dress, she then pulled it over herself, and zipped it up the side.

"Is this better for you Edward?" she twirled around, for him. He shook his head and went back into his room.

"So, where are you off to, tonight?" I asked following her back into her room, sitting on her bed while she put on some killer heels.

"I'm not really sure, I know we are going somewhere with Rose and Emmett. But that's all. I hope we go to Liquid lust in the end because I really want to see you at work."

"Why, its not that special. You know what I go like, where its at and who I work with. What else is there to see?"

Edward came back to the door and knocked lightly on the door frame, "Are you ready to go, Bella?"

"Hmm mm," I jumped of the bed and followed Edward down the stairs picking up my apron and my coat on the way.

He opened the front door for me, I was quite amused by this, no one had ever opened a door for me before. Well not in a while. I walked over to the passenger side of the door and waited for Edward to press the button to open the door. But, didn't until he was at my side, and then once the button was pressed he opened the car door for me.

"Why do you keep smiling?" he asked as he started the car up.

"Why do you keep opening doors?" I asked as he reversed out of the drive.

"Because, its just what I do. Why do _you_ keep smiling?"

"Because, its just what I do." He smirked at me, while putting the car into first. "Honestly, I can't remember the last time has done that, let alone twice in a row."

"Well, I guess your going to have many firsts with me aren't you?"

"I guess so. Like the first time, I'm in a car going 60 in a 30mph zone, you could get caught you know and I'm not bailing you out."

"Live a little Bella. We are getting older every minute, what is the point in wasting time, travelling to work?"

"I suppose, but next time I'm driving, i'll feel a lot safer." I smiled over at him.

We arrived in no time at all, we were that early we had to open up and switch everything on. Tonight was a disco night, like last time I was here with Edward. It meant that there was less food served and more drinks, so I was going to be behind the bar later on, seen as Liquid Lust was on of the best bars in town. It gets busier after eleven, when everyone actually starts to come out.

"Will I see you dancing again tonight?" The DJ asked me as he was setting up and I was moving tables around

"No, I'm working tonight, so, no dancing for me. Not for I while actually, I don't have a boyfriend and no-one to impress." I shrugged at the final statement.

"Edward, is always getting chatted up here, by men and women, Who says they aren't going to start on you."

"Hmm," was all I could say, I looked over to the bar, to see Edward concentrating the arrangement of bottles. I knew Edward got chatted up when he worked, I wasn't jealous of that fact, that he was getting more chat-up lines than me. It was the fact, that he was getting chatted up and he never really noticed me. He never talked to me in the way, he talked to others, never flirted with me. Well, I guess he never had the chance before. But, today he hadn't tried at all, even with Emmett constant digs about his single status.

--------xoxoxox-------

**Edward**

"No, I'm working tonight, so, no dancing for me. Not for I while actually, I don't have a boyfriend and no-one to impress." The DJ was talking to Bella, my Bella.

"Edward, is always getting chatted up here, by men and women, Who says they aren't going to start on you." I looked over at the two of them and smiled at Taylor. Yes, he was right I did get chatted up, by everyone. But, that wasn't Bella. Maybe, I didn't notice when she flirted, or I was too mesmerised by her beauty to reply back.

--------xoxoxox-------

**Bella**

"Hey, sweetheart." A cockney Slime-ball, (he had been lingering around the bar for the past hour, chatting up every helpless soul, it was now knocking on eleven and I was coming behind the bar to beat the sudden rush,) was calling me, from chatting to Carlisle, "Can I you you a drink, or would you rather keep the money?"

"I would rather have the drink, but it might get poured down the drain."

Edward sniggered at my right and Carlisle tried to hide the smile on his face. He was in his twenties at heart, that's what made him so easy to get along with.

The Slime-ball glared over at Edward, sneering "Is this _your_ bitch like? I was only hitting on her, that's the problem with you lot. You give out the drinks and look all pretty, but you never want any action, do you?"

"Aye, I'm no-ones bitch. I'll never be yours, the way you treat women. What's it to you that I don't get any action, I'm happy and _free_. No guy, treats me like shit now, especially you. So, drink up and get your pretty little cockney face out of here, before I do some real damage."

Although, he didn't bother drinking up, or going. He leant on the bar top, on curled his finger for me to go closer.

"I could make all you fantasies.." I slapped him.

"Don't even bother trying." Emmett suddenly appeared next to the guy, and Jasper on the other side.

"All right, Bella?" The guy looked from Emmett to Jasper, and then took of pushing his was through the crowds of oblivious dancers.

"I am now, thanks guys. You two shook him off." I sighed

"You need a break, Bella. Do you want me to take over?" Jasper asked from the other side of the bar.

"No, I don't. Its your night off." I was shocked that he would take over, instead of spending the rest of the night with Alice.

"Bella, night off or not. You look stressed." He pointed to the back room.

I pushed through the door into the small room, with a sofa, a small coffee table and another door to a small toilet and sink. I sank into the sofa, taking of he annoying apron, waiting for the sofa to eat me up. On the whole my mum, Alice and Rose would be bothered if I mysteriously got eaten, or fell of a cliff.

There was a knock at the door, Edward came in and sat on the sofa arm at the opposite side.

I sighed again, "Sorry, I'm in a bad mood."

"Why should you be sorry?"

"Because, tonight is just going really really badly. I burn myself twice," I held up my finger and also pointed to my arm, "I slap some guy, and now Jasper tells me to take a break."

I slid to sit next to me on the sofa and put his arm around me, instantly intoxicating me, with his love and scent. I could sit like this forever, with Edward, it felt so warm and comfortable.

"Firstly, mum gets burned like every week. That guy was asking for a good kicking, if you hadn't reacted, I would have and any other guy would here. You can't just talk like that to someone. Don't worry about Jasper, he's trained, knows what he's doing and having a break is good. You'll feel better, in a few minutes."

I nodded a little, he was making sense.

"You shouldn't be listening to my crap night. You've moved in to a cool new house, and look at you your sat in a poky little room, with a workmate."I stood up, grabbing the hand which was around my shoulder and tried pulling him out of the chair. "Come on you should be celebrating."

Edward was just not budging, the more I pulled, he seemed to be stuck in the sofa. Maybe the sofa monster had struck?

I pulled again, but instead of expecting him come out of the sofa, Edward pulled me onto his lap. He held my face in his soft hands, and traced my lips with his thumb, what was he doing. He pulled me closer and then leant further into me.

Come on Edward, I thought, if your going to kiss me do it now.

"Bella...sorry," Jasper poked his head through the door, I jumped of Edward and grabbed my apron, pushing my way past Jasper.

**Join the Bella Edward-Cullen forum at -- /forum**

**Sorry I haven't got a clue where the sofa monster came from?**

**BTW, I have nothing against cockneys, I 3 london. :-)**


	13. With Arms Outstretched

**Don't hate me but this chapter is just like the last, = frigging annoying for the reader. We absolutely don't really get an 'action'.**

**I will fulfil my promise though, no worries, (edward saying out allowed, next to her, his feelings) whether she hears it/believes it is another thing I haven't decided. The next big thing and how this story ends has never changed since I started writing.**

**;-)**

**I seriously love you guys, but I have to laugh sometimes at your comments and questions. Especially, the lengths you all go to, to get the next update. Well done to the reader who visited my personal blog and asked me in the 'ask-it' feature, when the next chapter will be posted. Here is your update.**

**With Arms Outstretched**

**Edward**

Come on Edward, kiss the girl my body was saying, but my head was telling me to wait.

"Bella...sorry," Jasper poked his head through the door, Bella jumped of me shocked, looking a little pale and ran through the door.

I should have gone with the body, I have screwed my chances now.

"I knew I should have waited, a few more minutes. Blame it on Emmett, he told me to come in." Emmett then popped in from the side of the door.

"Man, Bella looked ill. What did you do bite her neck?" Emmett laughed at his own private little joke, while Jasper shook his head in shame, for being his best friend.

I stood up and tried to go through the door and ignore what my idiotic brother had just said, but they just pushed me in and closed the door.

"Where you going little brother. You never answered me, Hit Or miss?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he said the end.

"I'm going to work, because that is what I'm meant to be doing tonight, not messing up any chances because I listened to my stupid idiotic brother. I missed right, all because you sent Jasper in. Just a couple more seconds and it would have been a hit but you spoiled it."

"Hey, do you think Rose thinks that?"

"There are differences, maybe Rose likes your arsey ways and I am totally different to you, just like Bella is different to Rose."

At that moment there was a small knock at the door, it opened and Bella rushed in and across to the small bathroom, at the other side of the room, locking the door behind her.

Alice skipped in and looked at all three of us, shaking her head, closely followed by Rose.

"Well done, jackass. Not only was me and Alice, just outside the door but so was Bella. The toilets are full of skanks and Bella is getting greener and greener by the second. I'm blaming everything on you, Emmett." She pointed at him, not smiling at all."You said he would have kissed Bella by now, when he hadn't. Now, she is as sick as a dog."

She looked over to me, quickly.

"Nothing to do with you Edward, she was a little ill this morning and just wants to go home. I am going to make your life hell, Emmett Cullen, because I don't want my best friend to get stuck with a dipstick, like I am."

Emmett's mouth was hanging open, while Alice and Jasper where smiling. I guess they all wanted to give me more time, but Emmett thought he knew me better being my brother and all.

"Emmett, bar now. You had can go do Bella and Edwards Job. Edward, car. Alice and I will chat with Bella, then can you take her home, and make sure she gets into bed. She is knackered, don't rush her or wake her up when she's asleep, she will kill you." Rosalie ordered us all about.

---------xoxoxox-------

**Rosalie**

Why is my boyfriend such an idiot sometimes? He thinks he is gods-gift, and that Edward looks up to him and has the same charm and personality. But he is totally wrong. Edward cares abut others feelings, not one to jump into to bed with someone at a given opportunity.

Why I am talking about Emmett like I don't like him? I love the guy, honestly but sometimes he just puts his foot into deep shit, ruins things for others when he really shouldn't.

The guys left the staff room, when I gave out the orders, man I loved being the bossy one sometimes. They never dare answer back, because well, both Alice, Bella, Jasper and probably Edward, were sometimes scared of me. They knew I was a rich kid when I was little a bit of a school bitch, that everyone loved to hate, to be jealous and to bitch about. I had changed when I went to university. Alice, Bella and Emmett had changed me in their own separate ways.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Open the door, please." I was up next t the door, resting me forehead against the wood. Alice was also by my side.

The door opened slowly and with Bella rushing back to the toilet. She back shortly to the door, where we were waiting. She was wiping her mouth, her eyes where sparkling, but with tears and her make-up was now halfway down her cheek.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked as I put my arms around her waist, bringing her into a warm hug.

"Crap, crap and even crapper. I'm knackered, I want to go home, and curl into a ball. I missed out rose, I was sat there waiting for him and he never did it. I'm a ...a... noodle, a sick noodle, who is never going to even get the chance to kiss ever again, by someone as nice, sweet and as cute as Edward."

"A noodle?" Alice asked confused behind me.

I pulled away, to see her reaction and possibly let her breathe. Bella sighed, "yes, a noodle." She took the glass of water, that Alice had been holding and took a sip.

"I don't think your a 'noodle' Bella. Yes, sometime I have to advise you on your fashion situations and life. But, your no noodle." Alice smiled at both Bella and me.

"Yeah Bella, your not a noodle. Just unlucky, with life," I confirmed.

"I guess," she smiled slightly at us both, she must have been thinking how great we were.

She motioned for use all to have a group hug, still stood in the doorway. We parted after a few more minutes.

"Edward's taking you home, Emmett is going to cover the both of you and Jasper can help, if needed. Bella, go home, get some sleep. I'll come and see you in the afternoon. Okay?"

She took another small sip from the glass, and nodded. Alice took the glass from her, and put it on the side. We both went cleaned Bella up a bit, fixing up the mascara that had run down her cheek . Alice linked arms with Bella on one side and I did the same on the other side. I felt like a five year old back in the school playground.

"Hang on you two, I have to go back to the toilet," Bella said just as we got to the door, rushing away from us. She came back after a few minutes later, checking her face self-consciously. We pulled her back, into our childish line, walked through the door and out into the bar.

Emmett wolf whistled from the bar at all three of us, trying to get back into my good books. While other customers stared in disgust at us, too gorgeous for our own good.

We continued through the packed bar, to the large doors out onto the street, where Edward was parked on double yellow lines. I wonder if, Bella will realise the lengths Edward is going for her. He was stood leaning against the passenger side door for us, looking hot, even for Emmett younger brother. Just as Bella was going to reach for the door handle, he beat her to it and opened it for her.

He closed the door, after she sat in the Volvo.

"Thanks Edward for this."

"Its fine, Rose. I need to get away from Emmett before I rip his face off." He replied back walking around the front of his car.

We both waved Bella and Edward of into the darkness, down the street.

---------xoxoxox-------

**Edward**

As I stepped back into the car, I hadn't noticed how intoxicating Bella scent was. Earlier, when I had caught her getting dressed, her room had a strong smell of Strawberries, the bathroom was even stronger, but also smelled of peppermint. In the car now, she smelled different, not of sick or anything disgusting. I nice different. I can't really describe it, just fruity and flowery. When she messed her hair up purposely, the same strawberries hit me, but this time with a hint of vanilla.

Yes, she smelt amazing. Like nothing I had smelt before, better than the night before. Last night, I could still smell Emmett's singed attempts of dinner, appauling. It was a good job that I stepped in.

I started the car up, and moved up the gears as I drove through the streets, Bella was quite the whole way. I wanted to speak to her, say that I was sorry, for not making a move. That would be stupid, since when do you say sorry, don't you just making the foreplay even better next time. Next time, you make sure that you kiss her, and make it last. I sound like Emmett, not a good move.

Just, as we got out of town and onto a quite road, she held her hand up and shouted.

"Stop!"

I stopped so fast, I could feel my body move out of the seat and towards the windscreen. She quickly took of her seat belt and jumped out of the car, she bent her body over and leant against the stone wall.

She was being sick, seriously she was ill and need to be put into bed. I literally fell out of my car and ran round to her, pulling all her hair up behind her head, so that she didn't throw up in it.

"Seriously, I can't throw up much more, this is..." and another round started up. "Oh My God."

I felt her forehead even if we were outside and it was the end of November, her skin was still clammy. After, a few more minutes she moved to sit on the edge of the passenger seat, with her head in her hands.

"Urgh, I'm so so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I just want it to stop."

"Why are you sorry? Its not your fault you have this stupid bug." Why do girls have the tendency to say sorry, when it really wasn't their fault?

"I don't think I'm going to be sick any more."

"Are you sure, its safe to carry on driving?"

"Yes, the sooner we get home, the sooner I can curl into bed, or sit on my bathroom floor."

"Okay, stop me again if you need it," I said while I stood holding the door while she moved round to sit in the car, and I walked round to the other side. "Your not sleeping in your bathroom by the way."

"hmm?"

"Your not going to sleep in your bathroom, you'll freeze. You'll be better in your bed." I glanced over to her, to see if she understood.

She smiled weakly with her eyelids drooping.

"Okay, Dr Cullen." She smiled wider, as she leaned against the cool window.

We continued the journey in silence from then, even though I wanted to carry on talking to her, she was so intriguing, I decided to let her sleep. She would forgive me, for a little sleep, if I have to carry her to bed. Its every girls dream, right?

I pulled into the driveway, and switched off the engine. Bella was still asleep. Okay, this was going to be a bit tricky. I went and unlocked the front door, leaving it open to ease this 'operation'. I went back to the passenger side, opened the door and scooped Bella up. She wasn't as heavy as I had thought originally, although being this close to her smell even more enticing. I closed the car door, by pushing the door with my foot carefully, so that I didn't scratch my baby (the car) or to tip over and make a fool of myself (by crumpling to the floor, then have to wake Bella up and asking her get off me.) I would never be able to look her in the eye again, not that I found it easy now, without making it too obvious I was checking her out.

What would she thing if I did drop her, now or fell over. Probably, I was weak and incapable of her love.

I managed to get inside and lock the front door, I say managed. I took ages, the fact she was asleep didn't help matters. I got up the first set of stairs with only a few wobbles and no bruises, just as I stepped onto Bella's staircase, she opened her eyes slightly and smiled. Her tiny hands moved for her stomach where I had moved them, around to my neck and hung on, pulling her body closer to mine, was she awake or just enjoying a very good dream.

I got into her room and switched the floor lamp on near the stairs with my foot (using the foot-switch), which lit up the room slightly so I could find the bed. I pulled back the covers somehow and placed in the side closest to the bathroom and pulled up the covers.

She moved into the pillow to get more comfortable and curled up slightly.

Bella was gorgeous, beyond gorgeous and I was not worthy of knowing her.

**So, writing this chapter, I realised that some of the timings are seriously wrong, (I keep jumping to different parts) when I started I was aiming for maybe september/october and now i've jumped to november. Sorry, but this chapter is defo. the end of november. If I do a re-write, i'll correct even more of my nonsense, definitely add a few new chapters, although i'll leave it till I've finished or maybe when I have got a few more stories under my belt.**

**Oh and really, I have had the same sickness bug. It was disgusting, not to put anyone off the dinner or anything. I woke up in at 3am one morning feeling ill, and then just through violently for the past two hours (it would just not stop) and then started to slow down just as I should be getting ready for college. I didn't go to college that day, I was knackered.**


	14. Revenge Is Sweet

Revenge is Sweet

My stomach rumbled as I moved moved in my bed, but I wasn't able to move that far. Someone was laid out next to me. I moved over and gazed at the beauty next to me. She put me to shame every time, even this early in the morning--- whatever time it was.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Afternoon?" My eyes widened and mouth fell open, "...shit. Better, thanks."

"Just gone 12, Bella. I think you've been asleep for like 11 hours." She raised her eyes, as she worked it out.

"Seriously?"

"Mmm hm," She looked at her perfectly manicured hands. God ,sometimes she makes me throw up, she has everything, that I don't.

"How come your sat on my bed?" I questioned, if she says I'll come and see you tomorrow it usually means at night. So, what was with the urgency?

"I wanted to check that you, had actually got home last night and ended up in your own bed." She said it, as if I usually become violently ill, just to go and sleep in my saviour bed.

"Well, here I am. In my own bed, in clothes from last night. I haven't got a clue, how I got here... well I don't think I do. Is this enough evidence for you anyway?" I rolled over on to my back, and sat against the hard wood headboard.

"For me yes, but what do think Alice thought, when she found Edward Cullen asleep on your couch, this morning?" She sat up crossing her legs in a meditation style and smiled at me.

"What, I swear the last thing I remember was throwing up on the side of the road and then getting back into the car." My stomach rumbled again, signalling me to get a move on and go eat something. "She's already picking out my wedding dress, isn't she?"

I stretched down to the foot of the bed, and then rolled off my side, stretching once again. I turned back round to see Rosalie watching my every movement.

"What now, rosalie? I swear you and Alice have some vendetta against me, every time I look round one of you is watching me."

"We are in need of another pamper night, although I think this one should involve the guys as well. My plans for last night didn't go to well, so we still need to punish Emmett and he has some serious chest hair, which would be fun to wax. I won't start going on about his legs, they are like a jungle."

"Whatever, let me eat first and you can break the news to everyone and I'm in." I walked towards my bathroom, and then turned back round, "Should I have a shower now, or will that be part of the pampering tonight?"

"Now please, you smell like a sweaty sock. I'll start with my toe nails, where are you keeping the nail polish remover these days?"

I pulled the shirt over my head, while I thought about it, "There should be some in the other bathroom, Alice had a endless supply last time I was in."

While she went to find some nail polish remover I striped off and climbed into bath tub, pulling the curtain after me. When I stepped it something instantly hit me, it was different. It smelt clean, don't get me wrong, my shower was always clean but this smell, smelt like guy. Nothing, like Jacob used to smell with his cheap lynx or knock off brand Jean-Paul Gautier. This was the real McCoy, actual real JPG, which was to die for in real life.

I started the shower, and opened the cap of my own shampoo hoping that it would dilute the strong smell, so I didn't collapse. I heard Rosalie come back, putting down the toilet lid, sitting down and lining up various nail files, removers and polishes.

"Phwoar, has some male aftershave ad, taken place in here or has a certain Edward Cullen been in here recently, you can smell him I mile off." I could just imagine, rose wrinkling her nose.

"Edward had a shower in here last night." I replied loudly over the shower, pouring some shampoo into my hand.

"Alone?" I stopped with the shampoo and hovered a little.

"Well, he was alone when he went it." I replied before massaging the shampoo into my hair. Did she really expect me to jump in the shower with a really cute guy, on the day he moves into the room below me.

"What you didn't conveniently leave your mascara in here?" Only something Rose or Alice would do.

"No, you know I wouldn't do that. I didn't plan for Alice to hog the bathroom, and Edward have to come up here while I was drying my hair." As soon as the last part came out, I wished that I could gobble it back up.

"ohmygod, do you still dry your hair the same way?"

"yep,"

"Genius, and its all because of me. Wow, what was his face like?"

"I never really saw."

I started to rinse my hair, I wasn't in the mood for a long shower.

"Rose?" A male voice called from my room.

"We are in here," she called out to whoever was outside.

"ROSE, what the FUCK! I'm in the shower?" I stuck my head around the corner of the curtain, when the door opened. Thankfully, it was only Emmett. Well, only I had, had is fair share of me but it could have been worse. It was only Emmett, I could see in the doorway, he filled it. He wasn't fat or anything, just rather muscular, the perfect bouncer.

I went back the the shower and finished rinsing off.

"Geez, Bella I have my eyes closed. We just want to know, what to do for dinner?"

"Towel?" I stuck my hand out of the side of the curtain, hoping someone would pass me a towel, instead of making me jump out of the shower baring all.

"What you want a towel for dinner, eh. You confuse me Bella sometimes." I think Emmett had moved in front of the shower curtain now, but had his back to the curtain, that's what the silhouette looked like anyway.

"No, you spud she wants a towel, pass her that one there." Rose was obviously too busy to pass me one her self, Emmett's hand handed me a towel, while I switched off the shower and then wrapped it around me.

"Cover your eyes, Emmett or leave," I wasn't waiting around, for him to decide what his answer was, it was already too cold.

I flung the shower curtain open and stepped on to the foot towel. I secured my towel, even more as I walked past a 'blind' Emmett and Rosalie, still perched on the toilet seat. I rummaged around, my wardrobes trying to find a comfortable pair of jeans, that weren't going to kill me. Finding nothing but surfer shorts, mini skirts, dresses and skinny jeans, I threw on a bra, t-shirt, socks and pants, before Emmett and Rosalie emerged from my bathroom. (She knew whatever happened, she was cleaning; it was a house rule, whether she lived here or not.)

Folding the towel, over the stair rail, I made a run downstairs, it was one of the Mission Impossible, James Bond type runs. Where round every corner, you look before you move=stealth mode. I ran past the closed door of the living room, and into the kitchen to find Alice sitting on her usual seat reading a magazine, listening to the radio.

"Afternoon, Bella," she said in a all too smiley happy tone.

"Not you too," I answered glumly. Yes, it was the afternoon, but I still felt like crap and I wasn't really in the mood for a happy, lively Alice. Nice, Pamper time Rosalie, Yes. Alice, No.

"Oh, Bella I think you may have forgotten, to get dressed," still a happy tone.

"Your a giggle Alice, I think I may have noticed." I plodded over to the dry and started rummaging around in the dry clothes. "Has Rosalie, told you the good news?"

------xoxoxoxoxox--------

**Edward**

Alice woke me up this morning, with a curious, mischievous look on her face. I guess I was asleep on her best friends sofa, when I could have easily gone down the stairs to my own bed. I left the room, after Alice stared at me without speaking for what felt like hours.

I sat on the sofa in the living room, watching Soccer AM, while Emmett found out what the girls wanted dinner, Alice was in the kitchen guarding the cooker. She was also waiting for me because I was going to try and teach both her and Emmett how to cook something simple. Which was going to be a challenge in itself, we just couldn't decide what to make.

I heard some quite footsteps coming down the stairs, and decided to wait a few minutes before I went to find out what I was making.

Eventually, I peeled myself of the sofa and made my way into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella I think you may have forgotten, to get dressed," still a happy tone.

"Your a giggle Alice, I think I may have noticed." I plodded over to the dry and started rummaging around in the dry clothes. "Has Rosalie, told you the good news?"

Bella, was knelt in-front of the dryer, pulling out a pair of jeans. She jumped back up with the jeans, holding them in front of her body testing the size, and then pulled them on. She looked amazing with or without the jeans, the pants she wore were them small boxer types, which flattered any girls bum cheeks and legs if the new how to wear them. Her her hung loosely down her shoulders, still wet from her shower and starting to form ringlets. She was also wearing a close fitting t-shirt, which showed of the curves around her hips and breasts. Hmm, I could watch her all day, clothes or no clothes. You might think I'm some sort of perverted house mate, but seriously I have heard worse.

"Yeah, full on pamper night. Can't wait to wax, Emmett. Release all my anger," Alice replied still engrossed with her magazine to notice me.

I stood there quietly while Bella jumped around in her jeans to stretch them, from there cardboard like state. She then turned round, plunging her hands into the pockets, stretching them too. Not that she did need to much, they fit perfectly. As she found my face, her face lit up.

"Thank you, for looking after me last night Edward. Even, if I can't remember much after throwing up on the side of the road." She carried on smiling as, she moved over to peer in the fridge at the opposite side of the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch, Bella? I'm going to try and teach Alice and Emmett something." I asked as I walked over to sit on the stool opposite Alice, she hadn't changed the page since I had left the kitchen, when Emmett went upstairs.

"Hmm, Chicken Stir Fry? I got all the ingredients, on Friday or Thursday, I just haven't had time to make it myself. It's easy enough for them to learn, isn't it?" She came over to sit on the stool next to me, the smell of strawberries and freesia wafting over to me.

------xoxoxoxoxox--------

Remind me next time to never, let Alice in the kitchen with Emmett. Especially, when there is sharp knifes around. I might as well, have made it myself, Emmett kept eating all the raw ingredients, cooked or not and Alice kept either dropping things, or cutting herself. By one, it was ready, but only because Bella and I stepped in. She may seem like accident prone, but when she was in the kitchen she was like Nigella Lawson, she could put me to shame, without trying.

After lunch, most of us sat in the living room, watching The Day After Tomorrow, while Alice and Rosalie went of shopping, mostly for tonight. All of us, knew what was happening except Emmett, if we sprung on him, he wouldn't be able to get away and most of us wanted pay back. It was obvious, Bella wasn't one of the shopping types, unless it was for absolutely necessary.

She sat next to me, on the sofa, Emmett sprawled out in the chair and Jasper sat in the bean bag in the middle of the floor. It could have been a little romantic, except both Emmett and Jasper kept giving involuntary commentary throughout the film and Bella was on her laptop typing away on msn, Facebook and a very large essay for university.

The commentary annoyed me, it wasn't like none of us hadn't seen the film before. An hour into the film, Bella closed the laptop, in defeat and started to concentrate on the film.

"Oh come on guys, you know your gonna freeze to death, just listen to Sam, his Dads a weather guy." Emmett shouted out from the chair.

"For gods sake Emmett, would you just shut the hell up. Your giving everything away." Bella shouted at him.

"You've seen it before Bella, its your DVD."

"Yes, I have seen it before and it is my DVD. But when I watched it, I didn't really see that much of it."

"Why?" Emmett asked sitting up in the chair, I could personally guess the answer already, Emmett was always a little slow.

"Me and Jacob, watched it one night." Bella said simply, but quietly. Emmett looked confused a little at first and then it all sunk in to his dim big head.

"How much did you see in the end then?" Jasper asked lightly, trying to take the building tension away.

"The start, maybe like half an hour."

"Oh," all three of us said at the same time.

It kind of hurt, hearing about all this. It shouldn't but it does, the fact that her and Jacob, were unbreakable, a few month ago. Well she thought they were. The fact that on the night, that I first met her, Jasper described her as funny and innocent, but Jacob was a sex-crazed, over-protective maniac. The two personalities didn't go together, it was like chalk and cheese, instead of cheese and crackers. I just cannot picture, the two of them together happily, Jacob sounded controlling more than anything else.

"Edward?" The voice of the angel, was speaking to me.

"huh?"

"Did you want a drink?"

"I think he wants more than a drink, he's completely zoinked out." I wasn't exactly sure, what Emmett was referring to when he said, 'I wanted more than a drink'.

"Yes, a coke please."

"A coke, have something manly." Emmett exclaimed He leaned over to the other side, of the chair and then threw a can of lager at me.

"No, Emmett. Seriously, I am not in the mood for drinking ancient yeast." I threw the can back at him. Bella left the room, shaking her head at the both of us. Probably, thinking, 'Guys, what a load of crap. What have I got myself into, living here.'

She came back in to the living room, with two full glasses of coke, handing one to me and then sitting back down with the other. I took a sip, choked and nearly spat it back out in shock. It was coke, just with added vodka, I looked over at Bella, who winked at me.

The film ended, just as we heard a car pull up outside. Signalling, Emmett to switch back over to the football, and Bella to go and see what they had bought. I was in on the secret waxing as well, but I didn't get up, because Emmett was bound to think something was going on. Just how they were going to get his chest or his legs bare, was something I wanted to see, without drawing attention to themselves. Emmett, knew they were having a pamper night, although he thought that it was a private girls only thing.

If only he knew the truth.

---------xoxoxoxox--------

**Bella**

"Edward, Jasper get of me, I will hurt you."

Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were pinning Emmett down on the floor, each sitting on a limb. It was funny, that he wasn't going to hurt Alice and Rosalie. I hovered over his bare chest, well bare as in no shirt. The chest hair was unbelieveable.

"No Bella, please. You love me don't you?" He was trying to use the trademark Cullen puppy dog eyes.

"Those puppy-dog-eyes, are not going to work on me tonight. No, as a matter of fact I don't love you, Emmett." I knelt down at Edward's side, with a devilish grin on my face, oh this was going to be so fun.

I smoothed the hot was over his chest, where it looked the hairiest part of his chest. This felt like that waxing part in the 40 year old virgin. I grabbed on of the fabric strips and smoothed it over the wax, patting it down firmly, just so it would hurt more.

"Bella, please. I will be your personal slave for a year." I shook me head at him. "Two years, including the sex slave part. Please." It was surprising, how far he was willing to go, even with Rosalie in the same room.

"Excuse me, Emmett. Are you going to consult me on this?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope, nothing can stop me now. Revenge is sweet." I held the skin down, and then with my other hand, gripped the same end of the strip. Emmett scrunched his eyes, preparing for the pain.

"Come on, Emmett. Be a man!" Edward said in a smooth voice next to me, it was obvious he was mimicking Emmett from some point in the past.

I pulled the strip back with all my strength in one quick sweep.

"Owwwww, fucking hell," Emmett screamed, everyone let him go, and we all fell on the floor laughing.

I was leaning on Edward trying to compose my self. He was gorgeous, when he laughed.

"Oh my god, Bella. That was the best ever." He held up a hand for a high five, "I have waited to see that for years."

"Come on Emmett, we have to do the rest now." Alice piped up behind me.

"Yeah, but can we all do a strip. I need to inflict many years of pain on him. Payback." Edward asked.

"No, No more. Why do people pay good money for that, its torture."

"Emmett, I'm not sleeping with you if you look like that."

"Come, Rose. I am not going through that again. Please remember last night, I'll do it again, anything you want."

"Emmett, please don't say any more. I moved here, partly to get away from you explicit conversations." Edward smiled at him, and then looked at each of us. "Attack!"

We all attacked him once again. I grabbed a leg, while Rose grabbed the wax I had been holding.

**By the way I have never done waxing this way, so maybe the things I said where wrong, *shrugs*. Oh well it was funny. The link to the 40 year old in on my profile page, its not that high pitched by the way.**

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me (its my birthday, on the 8th February), so the next chapter may be delayed, even though I'm having the whole weekend off work, but I am having a whole weekend of partying and then recovering. Mwah ha-ha, OH I'm so excited, ill be 18, whoop. Which means I'll like be totally legal, to nearly do anything I want. YAY**


	15. I hate This Part

**I'm glad everyone loved waxing Emmett, I love to inflict pain sometimes. **

**READ PLEASE: I'm really sorry, but this chapter is going to be sad, dark, violent, graphic, fierce. ((part of the M rating)) **Please don't read (past the bold) if you easily get offended, or are under 15 or 16, REALLY someone gets hurt and not in a good way. Please understand what I'm saying, I don't want anyone to get nightmares or blame me for anything. This is part of the story and I hope it will make ExB world stronger.

**Maybe I am over-reacting but I thought I should warn all my lovely readers.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**I have just watched tristan and isolde, and just like when I watch armageddon, a walk to remember and ladder 49 (to name a few) I balled my eyes, out so maybe you can understand, I like to inflict pain on things but they have a happyish ending. (my crying shows a good film, always)**

**And by the way I started writing this, in the dark with my laptop as the only light, after midnight on the (the morning) 8th february, my birthday. God I need to get out more.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Songs to listen to, while avoiding the chapter or to brighten up you life after...**

**Lily Allen- F#ck You Very Much**

**Lady GaGa- Boys Boys Boys**

**MGMT- Kids**

**Kevin Rudolf- Let It Rock**

**Kelly Clarkson- My Life would suck without you**

**I hate This Part**

Bella

After inflicting the greatest pain on Emmett, which had us all creasing in laughter, we got down to serious pamper time. We also moved to the haven of my own room, in the end as Emmett was constantly boycotting us, either by tripping us up, or coughing, nudging us while we were adding nail polish. Idiot! But Jasper and Edward did keep visiting us, with drinks, snacks and the latest updates of Emmett being in a mood.

I have to say this week had been pretty good, well there has been some ups and downs, but I'm focusing on the good things. Edward nearly kissing me, Edward staying in my room when I was ill, us waxing Emmett. Oh, the fun! But, I felt that everything was to good to be true, sometime very soon things were going to fall flat on their face and I wouldn't be able to stop them.

-------------xoxoxoxox------------

"Edward, come on we're going to be late. You can face your dad and explain why." As usual I was sat on the bottom step twiddling my thumbs waiting for someone. This time it was edward, work again. It was Thursday, we both had had a boring week so far at work or university, so now we were going to work a bit more.

"Well if you didn't drive so frigging slow, we would get there in time." He replied jogging down the stairs behind me, and then resting his hands on my shoulders. Edward experienced my driving on Monday night, when we went shopping, wait until he experienced Alice's driving. Its kind of like being in a hamster wheel, somehow, that's how I feel anyway. Thank god, I didn't need to buy anything embarrassing, I'll just do that on my way back from work.

"Come on then, you can drive next time." I stood up, curling my hand around my keys and smiled round to him, "I promise."

"You know you prefer my driving anyway," Edward said climbing into my Peugeot.

"To Alice's driving, yes I do. I feel like we are going to roll around the corners with her, instead of driving."

He laughed at me, but he should take me seriously, because she is like a pixie, in a car.

The rest of the journey to the bar was filled with me humming to Lady Gaga on my CD, however it felt a bit like Big Brother, every time I looked over into my left mirror, I could feel Edwards turquoise green eyes following me or checking me out. Whatever, he was doing, he should really wait until I'm stood up to get a better view.

"Morning Bella," Carlisle called over to me, when we arrived. Obviously, it was 6pm in the night.

"Edwards fault. No seriously it was."

"Yes, Dad. It was my fault, I let Bella drive. Never again." He laughed, to himself as he moved behind the protection of the bar.

"Fuck You, Edward Cullen. You'll be walking home, if your not careful."

"God, Bitch Much, Bella." A deep voice came from behind me.

I turned round, "Emmett, didn't you learn not to mess with me, from Sunday night, or do you want another go tomorrow night."

"I'm working again tomorrow night." Emmett grinned to himself, thinking he was safe.

"It won't stop me."

Emmett pointed at Edward and then the kitchen, Where Esmes could be seen through the little window in the door. "Your in the kitchen, bro. Watch this demon, keep her on a leash."

"Emmett Cullen, I thought you were 24, not 12," Esme called from the kitchen door, "You will be in the kitchen too, if your not careful, staff are dropping like flies."

"Bella, I apologise. Wax me, any time."

"Really?" I was a little surprised.

"No. I only grant you permission to inflict that on Edward, he needs to find out what he's missing."

I felt my face heat up and a loud coughing came from behind me.

-------------xoxoxoxox------------

"You sweep and mop, I'll take the bins out." I called out picking up my jacket and the bin bags next to the door.

It was knocking on 11pm, most of the eating customers had left and there was only a few regulars milling around, along with a few random-ers who just didn't want to move. I pulled on my jacket, which I had grabbed before picking up the bags, and wrapped it around me. Cringing at the cold winter breeze that hit me, as I opened the back door.

I ran over to the industrial bins at the other side of the car park, trying to get back inside as soon as possible and heaved the bags into the bins. I was about to turn back round to the bar, when hands grabbed my hands and held them behind my back, another flew up to my mouth.

I was about to say, something like, 'Very funny Emmett, now let me go,' but as I started to get dragged behind the bins and that, was when I realised that it wasn't Emmett, Edward or anyone I did know.

He pushed me against, the wall behind the bins, (in response a few ribs made an awful cracking sound), "Don't make a sound, or things are going to get a lot worse for you." He whispered roughly in my ear, while he wrapped a scarf, a rope or something around my wrists, securing them behind my back and then threw me to the hard floor. Which made my chest hurt even more.

His face was to dark to make out any features on his face, but I recognised him somehow. His smell, his mannerisms, his voice, his rough stubble which grazed my cheek. I wanted to scream but his hand still covered my mouth, while he hovered over me. His hand moved away from my mouth allowing, me to make a small squeak, before being masked over with what felt like wide tape. I couldn't move my lips at all.

"Your even more sexy now, your scared. Not so cocky now, are you."

It was that git from last week, the one that tried hitting on me until Jasper and Emmett came along. Now I only wish someone would come and rescue me.

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped it up the middle, so now it was more of a cardigan (without buttons or a zip) than anything else. It was cold, but I was more worried about his next actions, than the weather conditions.

I squirmed on the floor as he went for the button of my trousers. He slapped across my left cheek, but that wasn't going to stop me. He slapped me again, but this time more across my eye, that was going to bruise. Still even the intense pain across the left side of my cheek wasn't going to stop me (neither were my painful ribs). I continued to squirm, until he heavily sat on my legs, which soon felt numb under his weight,a long with my arms and hands with my both of our weights.

Lying there, under his mass of weight while he was trying to get my trousers off without moving himself. I couldn't really move at all, my legs, arms, back and hands hurt, the only thing I could do was listen to cars go past on the nearby road, look into his evil eyes and think. Think, of what this dirty scum-bag was going to do to me, how perverted he actually was and when would this end. Would it ever end?

If this guy, like bondage, I really would hate to be the normal girl, she must be in intense pain.

He inched down my trousers as he slide down my legs, until they were around my knee. All this time all I could do was stare at him, and hope me looking in this way, would somehow change his mind.

He sat there, still on my thighs, his eyes boring into the back of my head, he wasn't going to stop was he?

I closed my eyes, tightly, when I saw him start to undo his jeans. This wasn't going to stop, was it?

My body tightened as I felt his cold hands, on the top of my legs. For gods sake, someone help me!

I cut myself off to the world as I felt him, thrust into me and then moan deeply. Please stop! I whimpered, tears started to build up in my eyes, not being able to escape.

"Bella?"

"BELLA?"

I felt him, move closer to my face, and whisper, "Hmm, Bella. What a sweet name. Just as sweet as..."

"Get off her, you jerk!" His weight was immediately thrown from my body, letting me curl up into a ball on my side. I still didn't dare open my eyes. My whole body ached in pain.

"Bella, Its Edward. Open your eyes, please Bella. Your safe now, Emmett has the creep." A warm coat was laid over my cool body and the ties around my wrists were loosening up. "Mum, she's freezing."

"The ambulance and police are coming, but we shouldn't move her. I'll go and find another coat or something."

"Bella, your safe. Open your eyes." I shook my head a little, stopping when I felt a warm thumb, graze the cheek which which was slapped. "What has he done to you?"

----------xoxoxox---------

**Edward**

He was hovered over her body thrusting into her, without a car in the world. It was hard to watch, I wanted to turn back around and run. It's something no-one should see first hand, and definitely something you wouldn't want yourself.

"Get off her, you jerk!" Emmett threw himself over the 'jerk' pulling him off Bella and easily pinning him against the wall. I ran towards a curled up bella closely followed by my mum. Her eyes we closed tightly, like she would never open them and her body stiffly curled up.

"Bella, Its Edward. Open your eyes, please Bella. Your safe now, Emmett has the creep." I threw my coat over her, and started to loosen the tight knot behind her back. I look up to Esme, "Mum, she's freezing."

"The ambulance and police are coming, but we shouldn't move her, just in case. I'll go and find another coat or something."

"Bella, your safe. Open your eyes." She shook her head, her cheek catching the nearby torch, high-lighting her cheek and eye. I brushed my thumb over the cheek, "What has he done to you?"

I moved round to her other side, and gently started pulling at the tape over her mouth, "If you wanted to wax off your upper lip, you should have asked Rosalie" I joked with her, hoping that she would smile, or feel better. When all the tape had gone, she stretched her lips a little into a small pout, still closed her eyes.

Minutes passed as I sat there with a freezing Bella, god knows what Emmett was doing, I only hoped that the idiot would rot in hell.

Both Esme and Carlisle flittered around making sure we were warm and giving us updates.

The emergency services arrived and bundled Bella into the Ambulance, I tried my hardest to jump in with her to keep her company, but Esme went instead telling me to follow. I suppose Esme, would have been better to go, she would know more about, what to do and how to react.

Carlisle followed in his car, along with Emmett and I. Emmett rang up Alice (who was with Jasper) and Rosalie to fill them in, on what had happened, while I sat there in the passenger seat in a slight daze.

---------xoxoxox--------

Sitting in the waiting room, was painful. Bella didn't belong in here, in ER. It was full of drunks, druggies, stupid people who had fallen out of windows and such like. I sat in the waiting room twiddling my thumbs, waiting for some news, Alice, jasper and Rosalie, who were all on there way. Esme, was still with Bella and with the other two coming I don't think I would actually get any time with Bella. To say how sorry I was about letting her go out with the bins out, sorry for being such an idiot over the past couple of months that I have known her and...

...that I Love Her, and Want Her!

"Edward, Hey man. Wake up!"

"Huh, what;s up has something happened to Bella?" I sat up in the seat, still in the waiting room. Emmett was sat next to be nudging me awake.

"No man, she's fine. Well, she has a few broken ribs, but she's smiling and cracking jokes." He smiled to himself, at something he was replaying in his head.

"So, you've seen her?" I asked nearly jumping out of my seat

"Yes, we went in with the girls, but I soon got pushed back out the door. She's been moved up to a ward and will have to stay in tonight maybe two."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Dude, your pretty cut up about this aren't you? I seriously don't think she's going to move much. Anyway, so the nurses say that she should have someone she knows to stay with her tonight just in case she wakes up. None of use can stay with her, because we have to get up early to work. So would you be able to stay?"

I nearly jumped again and punched into the air. Yeah, I was sad that she had got hurt, it shouldn't have happened, but I was gad that all my friends had to get up early, so I was the next best person.

----------xoxoxoxoxox---------

**Bella**

Esme is a wonderful woman, she is better than my own mum. I love my mum but she just isn't as motherly as Esme. Esme cares, Renee is more like a teenager at heart, she wants the latest gossip and is more of a matchmaker with bad results. She held my hand throughout the ambulance journey, and while the doctors, worked there magic fingers on me.

Carlisle rang the my parents up, apparently Charlie was more worried, more than my own mum, but I expected that. However, the downer with Carlisle ringing was, that he couldn't really say no, to my mum asking if I would be going down south for Christmas.

I was taken up to a ward, after doctors and nurses from the hospital and the police had finished poking and sticking things in places around my body. Not, something we all want to feel. Esme came with me closely followed by Carlisle, who filled me in on the conversation with my parents.

Emmett and Jasper came came up to check on me with Alice and Rosalie, who stayed with me to chat for a while. Not that I had much to say I was tired, shattered, I just wanted to go home, curl in my own bed and watch re-runs of friends. With a box of malteasers and maybe frequent visits from Edward.

He could make me feel better, his voice, his eyes, his smile.

Although, while I was laying there earlier tonight, I just wanted to hide I didn't want him to see me all broken and sad.

"Hey Bella, how y'a feeling?" Emmett asked as he entered the room and gave me a large hug. I looked behind him to see jasper, Alice and Rosalie giving me forced smiles. Trying to look happy for me, reassuring me that everything was okay, when really it wasn't.

"I'm good. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be depriving you guys of your sleep. You all have to get up early in the morning."

"Emmett, Jasper go back down to the waiting room, ask Edward about you know what," Alice might as well as pushed them out of the door, she was that abrupt with them.

"What was that about?" I asked Alice when the guys had left and were out of ear-shot.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Bella. Just concentrate on getting better, I'm a little worried on how, alice is going to cope without you cooking."

"I think she will live, some how Rosalie." I nodded weakly at her, I was knackered, and couldn't be bothered to think properly, it was three in the morning for gods sake. To be honest, Alice would never starve, I think she secretly did know how to cook, it was all just an act. At night she creeps downstairs and cooks full meals just for herself, I still couldn't figure out what happened to the food. She was tiny, and definitely not fat.

My friends were still hanging around, making sure I was okay, when all I really wanted to was close my eyes and dream happy dreams. So far, every time I even blinked I saw his disgusting face leering at me.

"Guys, you should really go home and get some sleep. I'm fine here, I'll still be here tomorrow and I just want to get some sleep, myself."

"We will stay until you fall asleep." Alice replied to me, despite being small she was also quite strong and forced me further into the crappy hospital blankets.

I closed my eyes, and tried to think happy things, but each time they got tainted with the dark stories from that past hours. It was hard, and every time I scrunched my eyes, trying to change the channel or something.

"Give me your hand, Bella. It might help, so you don't feels so alone."

I freed my hand from the depths of the covers, and Rosalie's warm hand took it and started to rub soothing warm circles on to the top of my hand.

-----------xoxoxoxoxox-----------

**Edward**

"Thanks, so much Edward, for staying with Bella. I want to myself, but I need to get up really early in the morning to go to Leeds." Alice said from one side of Bella, she was resting her head on Bella's bed, watching her eye lashes flicker every so often.

"I would too, but the managing director is in tomorrow, and it would look really bad if I wasn't there before him." Rose was sat at the opposite side, holding onto Bella's hand, watching her reactions to.

Rose stood up, "here take her hand, it has helped her so far. When she wakes up tell her I will, come over to see her after work and whatever else you want to say." The last part was whispered so only I could hear, Rose smiled at me, giving a boost of confidence. Bella asleep, or awake really did make my legs turn to jelly, no-one had ever had this effect on me.

"I know you will look, after my Bella. You did last week, a great job and I think she loves you for that. More than you know, Edward." Alice stood up and wandered over to me giving me a hug, without moving my closely interlinked hand. Which I would never let go until I was told to by Bella.

Both Rosalie and Alice walked backwards towards the door, where jasper and emmett were waiting.

"Bye, see you tomorrow, both of you." Alice whispered, I think it was starting to become hard to look at Bella. The bruises were starting to darken much more around her eyes, deep finger marks and scratches were visible on her arms.

They both waved a little, and then walked out of the room. I was sat there for a few minutes just staring at our interlinked hands, she held them so firmly and yet she probably thought I was still Rosalie.

A few more minutes passed and I got the courage to look at her face, it was hard to look the first time, I instantly wanted to tear away. Her cheeks were bruised along with her eye, her lips cracked and chapped, it was too hard to look at.

I stared at our hands more, they entwined together perfectly, like they were meant to be like this.

"Bella, come on girl. From this be strong, your going to pull through this, forget it. It will be a distant memory that you should put to the back of your head. You are an amazing girl, too good for any ordinary guy, no-one ever appreciates the real you."

I looked up to see, if her sleeping face showed any emotion, if she had woken up, just to hear me tearing my heart out.

"Bella, I love you and I have done since that first night in the club. No, when you ran into me in starbucks."

**Sorry it has taken so long, I lost a little interest and things have been hectic and depressing at home and college but I will finish the whole thing soon. Things, will getter calmer In about a month, so no I'm not likely to be dead. I don't think. 8-l Might have a little break between things I'm not sure.**

**Please Review, it might make me write faster. Usually does ;-)**


	16. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**We Might As Well Be Strangers**

**Bella**

My hand felt numb and like a vice was squashing it, which made me open my eyes way to early than I should do. The frosty morning sun blazed through the crappy hospital blind and into my eyes.

What a way to wake up, a dead hand, burning eyes, aches all over your body (which only remind me of the chaos of last night), not to mention the various needles and tubes which where sticking out of my body.

Absolute heaven.

Not.

I closed my eyes again trying to blank out the horror story, which was on loop in my head. Then it occurred to me my hand was actually hurting more than the pain of the last night.

I swung me head to the other side of the pillow, away from the blinding window and the crap blinds, that Alice would freak if she actually took notice of them.

When I looked over, it still felt like I was asleep, in a dream, with the annoying images from last night flickering back. I actually thought I was still asleep, or maybe I had died, maybe I was in heaven after all and all the pain was just in my head.

Edward was sat in the plastic seat next to me, head rested on the bed and one of his warm, strong bartender/surgeon hands holding mine so tightly.

Breathe, Bella. Its only your insanely gorgeous house-mate, holding your small crappy hand, good for nothing other than the occasional cooking extravaganza and what used to give hand jobs to Jacobs rather small dick. Yeah, that was a while a go, talk about unplanned celibacy.

Yes I said that, and I wish Jessica or whatever his bum buddy is, the best of luck trying to find, it.

But, still Edward must have stayed all night, watching me sleep. I moved my hand a little, trying to see how secure the protective hand was, I wriggled my fingers a little. But, seriously dude, they are fairly stuck. I wanted them, to stay there, but they were tingling, way too much.

While I wiggled my fingers a little more, trying to get at least a little feeling back into the fingertips, the Greek god next to me yawned a little. Although, still holding my hand with the tightest grip.

I sat still for a little longer, but my fingers tingled even more, which started to feel like a small stabbing pain from needles. I wiggled them again, and Edward yawned again, stretching out a bit.

His eyes flickered open and glanced at the watch his cheek was pressed against.

He groaned slightly at the time it actually read, or maybe because now he had a circular print on his cheek of his watch.

I didn't know whether to pretend I was still asleep and then 'wake up' again, or to sit there watching this morning ritual of him waking up.

"Edward," His eyes shot open and then closed once the sun reached them, he re-opened them slowly, "Can I have my hand back, please. My fingers are starting to tingle."

"Sorry," He released my hand, letting me stretch it out a few times, "How long have you been awake? you should have woken me up earlier? has a nurse come to see you yet?.."

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Sorry, too many questions? How are you feeling?"

"A few minutes. why? No. I think, well I have felt better, I feel like I have been in a boxing match, and then gone out on a massive in binge, without the alcohol."

"Eh? Ah right," He went through what I had just said, matching sentence to his questions.

"You didn't have to stay you know, you could have slept n your expensive iron double, with pillows, a cover, actual heating, with a bathroom next door." I stared up at the tiles on the ceiling, unable to watch his reaction to my question.

"Well, Alice and Rose wanted to stay with you, but they all have work early this morning. They asked me, while you were with the nurses," In the corner of my eye I saw his shoulder shrug, "I wanted to stay with you. Tell me you didn't like waking up to someone you knew."

"I guess, but what about you, your back must be killing and you can say that was the best nights sleep you have had." From, staring up at the white tiles, on the boring white ceiling, I looked over to him and smiled.

"No, but I have had worst, living with Emmett." He winked at me, and I instantly knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I looked over, "Well actually, three months ago. I couldn't really talk either... Erm, yeah I'm not saying any more." I bit my lip, realising I might have jut said, too much.

We were quiet for a while, in silence, until a nurse came in to check on me. She prodded me a bit with more with needles and her cold, stick-like fingers.

"Alice is in Leeds today and Rose said she we will come and see you after work." Edward announced, I looked over at him, with a hopeful look.

I turned over now, the nurse had gone, and grabbed his wrist to look at the wrist. 9 am, great eight more hours, until Rosalie comes, unless she manages to sneak out early.

"I also have to work, but I'll try and come and see you in my breaks, although you do realise someone is coming especially to see you."

"Who?" I had a small feeling I knew, who it would be already, but really didn't want it to be true.

"Your mum?"

"Great... fucking hell." I covered my eyes, but that just made them ache with a sharp stabbing pain.

"She can't be that bad?"

"You haven't met her" Ever since I moved up here to university, she hasn't been too happy. But, lately since she heard that I had broken up with Jake, she has been trying to persuade me to get back together with him. She's also been asking me to go home for Christmas, which is a bad idea because the Blacks come over, or we go over to theirs for dinner. They will be trying to set me up, show me what I'm missing, and how heart-broken the arse-hole is." I breathed.

He raised his eyebrows, at me while pulling the table closer to me. On it was a tray of yoghurt and fruit. How appetising, but I bet its all the hospital has to offer. He stood up, grabbed is jacket and then my hand.

"Just relax, today Bella. Don't worry about anything, she can't _make_ you go down for Christmas can she?"

Erm yes, she would actually drag me there, if she had too.

-----------------------xoxoxoxoxox--------------------

"Bella, just consider it please? Have you any other plans yet?"

"Yes, I believe I will be joining Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, and Edward at their parents house. To get totally pissed and tell funny stories."

My mother, Renee, had been in the room a total of 4 minutes and 35 seconds, and for three minutes so far she had been trying to persuade me, into joining everyone (back in my home town) for Christmas.

"Bella, don't talk rubbish. Anyway, last night, when Carlisle, _was that his name_, wasn't aware that they had made any plans for Christmas."

"Its a ritual for them, they used to never see each other until the major holidays because of school and university, so they don't really make a big fuss about it. Edward has already invited me, anyway."

Edward hadn't invited me yet, but if he didn't Alice was the next option. Her parents always invited me over, for the past two years, in fact. Last year, had I not been at home, (like mum wants me to do again this year.) I wouldn't have missed out on, Alice's reaction when she saw her dad wearing a cheap pair of shoes and jumper. She started crying when she told me, when I got back.

"I still think you should come down to see us, even if its just Christmas day, your dad hasn't seen you since summer."

"Maybe, he should have come with you today then?" I was started to get rather annoyed with mother, a name I used for her in these situations. She was being difficult and knew exactly, why didn't want to go home for christmas.

"You know how hard it is to get some time off work. Just have a think about it Bella, we all miss you and its the holidays." She made an icky pleading smile, the sort that makes you throw up, or want to.

"Like you have said, I will think about it." I replied glumly, I knew myself I would have show up sometime over the holidays, maybe only for an hour or so... hopefully.

"Good, so how are you feeling. I knew it was a bad idea for you working in bars, when your not at home."

"Now you ask me."

"Bella, don't say that. I only want the best for you."

"I'm fine, mother. I bit stiff and achy, but I'm good.

"I have never liked the idea, of you working in that restaurant, your boss was always so, so... gritty, and his girlfriend, well are they still at..."

"Wo, mum stop. Where do think I'm working now? because Jacob helped me get sacked, one of the reasons, I left him. I haven't worked for Tim in three months, at least."

"Oh, I suppose that explains a few things, so how did all this happen then if you don't work there anymore, because last time I went there, I was going to be calling the health inspectors."

"It wasn't that bad, we were busy, whenever you visited. I work for Carlisle now, the guy who rang you up. He owns a small restaurant..and a club." I said the last part of the sentence, a little quieter, in the mood she was in, she would think it was a strip club.

"A small restaurant, but what was the last bit Bella? You seemed to mumble. Mumbling is not very attractive you know."

I took a deep breathe, this was going to be hard to explain to my mum, she was a bit strict and dense when it came to some things, "He also has a club."

"A club... stripping... are you stripping?"

"No, I'm not stripping. If I wanted to do that I would stand on a street corner, I hear you get better pay." I laughed to myself, at my little joke, and then looked up at mum who obviously didn't find it that funny. "Its just a nice club with loud music and cheap drinks. No, stripping in sight, well not from me or the other staff."

"Phew, I was going to ask, where you were lowering yourself too then. You'll have to take me there sometime."

"I don't think the clubbing is really your type, of thing mum. I might take you to the restaurant, sometime, but Esme has a rather long waiting list with not many tables. Just just likes cooking as a hobby really, that why the don't get a bigger restaurant." That's where stopped droning on. By the time, I told mum, she was too old for clubbing she shut down, and started to drum her fingers on the metal railing of the hospital bed.

After, a few taps, I stared at her waiting for her to drag me down on something else I had done. She never liked the idea, of me moving up north, for university. It was always too far, when I moved Jacob came with me and now even though we are not together anymore, he was still around. Mum said it felt, like both of her children had left even though, when in reality, I was her only biological child, she treat Jacob as her son. I guess that was, why I put up with him for so long.

I knew from this that university was the last thing, she was going to ask about. Alice and Rose wasn't high in her priorities, either she only knew there names, so our conversations were easier.

She looked at the watch, which clung to her arm.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" I asked, a little annoyed, she just came for gods sake.

"No, No. My train isn't for another couple of hours."

I glanced through the open door, bored with mum's lack of conversation, nothing nobody of interest, not even any interesting patients with bloated heads or anything extreme.

I looked back at, mum and then double took, back over to the nurses station. I saw a glimpse of messed up auburn, golden, brown hair, bobbing up and down. The nurse, who came in earlier, was laid resting her back against the counter, wafting herself, (with probably some of my blood results) and giggling to another behind the counter.

Edward came to few, smiling at me widely when he saw I was looking for him. He started to walk a little faster over to my room, but the nurse grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the station and started overly flirting with him. It was actually quite shocking the length she was going to, hair flicking (which Edward had already dodged once) and also a few random bra push-ups. You can't tell me that's flirting.

I sighed in desperation, he had come to see me, not her.

Mum leaned over to get a better look, of wearing I was looking.

"Oh, he's pretty good-lucking, is he your doctor?"

"Mum, shut up." I swatted her with my hand, as Edward managed to escape.

He started grinning wildly again, as he approached through the door revealed a paper bag behind his back, and placed it on the table.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing now? Sorry I got a bit side-tracked there. She just won't stop pestering me, whether its in the lift, if she follows me to a staff toilet, whatever. I'm waiting for her to follow, me home. Then she might get the picture."

"Yeah, you living with two lasses," I replied whitily.

"Oh," my mum gasped from my other side, I had just nearly forgot she was next to me.

I glanced over to mum, slightly annoyed she was disrupting my time with Edward. "Yes, mum?"

"Nothing, I.. er.. just thought of something I need to do at home when I get back."

Yeah, whatever mum. I could already think of two things which went through her head. There was either the truth, that I told her a month a go, that Edward had moved in with me and Alice. Or mum could be thinking that he went round lasses and I was one of them, but he also lived with two others.

"How are you feeling then, I don't think you'll be in much longer. Might be out in the morning."

"I'm feeling better actually, can't wait to get out and have some real food." I replied opening the bag and peering inside, smirking.

I pulled out a cheese sandwich, a muiller rice, orange juice and a cake bar.

"Its all they had in the canteen, but it's better than what you could have got, right?"

"God, yeah. I didn't even dare look at what was on offer, any chance of some chips for tea?"

Edward chuckled, "No, I don't think I could get through the ward with those. Whatever the amount of flirting, I do."

I pulled the sandwich out and started munching. Watching between the stares, mum was giving Edward and Edward watching over me.

"Sorry, my daughter is being rude." I nearly choked on the last bite out of my sandwich, "I'm Renee, Bella's mum." She reached over my bed, grabbing Edwards hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen. I live with Bella and Alice, I wouldn't say Bella's rude at all."

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

Shit, she remembered.

"Erm, I haven't really thought about it. I guess we will be all at home, like usual. We might have a few extras, this year. It depends, on what they were planning on doing."

"Well, I'm trying to get Bella to come and visit us for Christmas, it was so much fun last year. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah, if you like being coupled up with you ex." I replied glumly, taking another bite.

"Well, if you want to go to see your parents, Bella. You should do, you don't see them that often, do you?"

"Edward, who's side are you on." I asked with my mouth full.

"No one's Bella, you know your welcome to join us any time, you just might enjoy Christmas with your parents more."

I pushed the table away, swung my legs out of the bed, shaking my head. I jumped down from the bed, and padded over to the small bathroom in the corner, locking the door.

I pulled down the toilet seat and sat on it, pulling my legs up and put my head, in my hands. My body ached now, like nothing I had ever felt.

I was being so moody, these days. It was unreal, no wonder people wanted to hurt me.

I stood back up, leaned over the sink, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked awful, my eyes were beyond puffy, red. My lips were swollen and chapped, gross, like anyone was going to kiss me in the near future. On my cheeks and the area around my eyes were heavily bruised. This was the first time I had looked at my face since last night.

I didn't want to look, at my body. But, I also did, to see the damage.

I slowly lifted up the shirt I was wearing and peered down at the skin around my lower ribs. It even hurt when I just looked down, which wasn't even that far. The skin around my ribs, even darker than my cheeks, mottled with red spots.

I dropped the shirt, it was to painful to look any more.

I grabbed the flannel, which was placed near the sink, soaked it in water and laid it over my face. I took it of and then dabbed my face dry, I felt a lot cleaner now.

I dried my hands off, and then went back in to my hospital room.

Mum was still sat in her seat, waiting for me to come out. Edward had gone.

I crawled back into bed, and pulled table back, my food was were I had left it.

"Where has Edward gone?"

"He said, he had to go an see a patient or something."

"oh."

"He's a nice guy you know, very polite and good-lucking. You live with him? Must be a dream, he's so polite and caring"

"Yeah, you could say that."

She was right, he was polite and caring. Too much for me. The other thing I didn't like was that he was good-lucking, too good-lucking to even think about me.

---------xoxoxoxox---------

I turned over for like the hundredth time, and got an eyeful of Rose's chest. My mum had left not long after, she told me Edward was gorgeous, how right was she. Then, I sat in my bed for a while flicking through year old magazines, after I realised no-one else was going to come me, I decided to try and get some more sleep. I was still knackered, I guess fighting with um about Christmas had really taken it out of me.

"Hi", I murmured groggily.

"How Are you feeling, Bella?" she asked cautiously.

"Knackered, why do you sound so concerned?"

"Bella, you have been shouting and screaming in your sleep. Last night I left my number, in case they needed to contact me, and they did. They were going to ring your mum, to come back. But I got them to stop."

"Really?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, you stopped a few minutes ago."

I breathed in, "What did I say?"

"Get of me; leave me alone; your hurting; help me; and.. 'Edward, don't leave me. Stay'."

"Oh my god, I'm cracking up."

"Your not cracking up, I just think, you need a good sleep. You have been through a lot, Bella, in so little time."

"Did any one else hear?" Please don't say Edward heard.

"I don't know, the nurses, the rest of the ward. I got here not long ago." She took my hand, "Bella, none of us are going to leave you unless you tell us too."

"I know, just last night. That guy, he scared me and no-one came for ages, and... Rose I thought I was going to die, and that was the last thing, that I was going to remember."

"I know, it must have been awful. I'm just glad, your here Bella. Your safe."

"Sorry, Bella but I have to go again, I'm in early in the morning, we have a major meeting. Alice will come in tomorrow afternoon, though. I think you will be able to leave tomorrow."

"Seriously, I'm already sick of being in here. It smells, and the food sucks. Unless, people bring me stuff."

"I know. I'll see if I can get Emmett to bring you something in."

"Have you seen Edward lately? He came earlier, with some lunch, but then left suddenly."

"Nope, I haven't heard a squeak, from anyone."

"Oh, no worries."

**Major apologies again, guys. I'm close to finishing college for summer, and at the moment, I have two weeks, off so expect more. I hope. Also, take me up on the food she gets or the care in the hospital, I have never stayed in hospital, other than when I was born. I also wanted to carry on with the fact that renee is being a bit bitchy, to tie in with how she has been in the story so far.**

**If you looking for more of my writing check out Another Life (vampire) and The Devils Wear Gucci (AU, human). **

**I'm also thinking of starting something new, well I have 4 I want to start. I'm looking for names for the stories too so if you have any suggestions. I'm going to put up a poll for you lot to vote which one I should start.**

**Bella is a singer, edward is a famous footballer ( I have been thinking about this one for ages)**

**in the world of harry potter and edward is still going to be a vampire**

**where bella is like a superhero typy**

**bella being a posh girl, like the 'first daughter' and edward is her bodygaurd**

**I also fancy doing a collaboration with someone, (I don't know really how though) and I don't know who though. So if your up for it, let me know at headoverheelsinlove hotmail . Co . Uk**

**so go VOTE! And REVIEW, my darlings I love getting all you feedback.**


	17. authors note: announcement

Sorry this is a A/N but I have good news for you guys. If you have not already got a cute little email, i'll tell you here.

I have written an MASSIVE oneshot which goes with this story, I'm talking 8,000 words, 15 pages. That is what I have been busy with and I wanted it to be the best I could write. So go on my profile and find: **scream your heart out.**

Another couple of things

So I have a question for all my readers, of true star. I have been thinking of re-writing true star, well editing it. The plot, characters and what happens will stay the same, I just wanted to add more chapters, write more so the chapters were more fuller and contained more fun and make sure everything flowed together like I originally wanted it to be like.

The question is though, do you want me to re-write it now.... or when I finish the whole thing?

I'm also going to look for a beta for True star, it is my main story and I want to give it the most love, as I know myself that I don't proof read my chapters. I don't mind if your not that qualified, I just want someone to proof read my chapters before I upload them, thats all that betas, do right? You'll also get to read the before anyone else.

Thanks everyone for your support :)


	18. Update

Hi guys,  
thanks for all the messages and reviews you have been sending me. They have been much appreiciated, im sorry i went AWOL, i have been to university for a year and I am now back for my summer holidays.

Currently i am working on other things including tumblr (find me here .com).

Yes, i am coming back and seen as i have been through i year of university, i think i should be able to carry on very soon. Before i continue, and i know the original story isnt finished yet...but i wondering if you guys had any ideas of any names for the re-write?

let me know somehow...or you can email me at sojuicy[at].uk

thankjs guys 


End file.
